¿Que nos pasó?
by RukiaJr-chan
Summary: Ojalá estuviera más preparada para situaciones como esta , después de que se graduó de la academia sabía que algo como esto pasaría pero no imagino que fuese a ser tan aterrador, las personas pueden cambiar con el paso de los años Post manga-
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos , les traigo una nueva locura que se me ocurrió jeje espero les guste , la idea surgió al leer un fanfic en inglés sobre la misma temática , no he visto si la autora ha actualizado así que si algunos eventos coinciden con otro fanfic es pura coincidencia xD

Ah otra cosa , iba a dejarlo en un One-shot pero creo que sería demasiado largo así que trataré de dejarlo en dos capítulos pero depende de la aceptación que tenga este .

Los personajes de Citrus NO me pertenecen , son de Saburouta y este fanfic Lo hago con el único fin de alimentar mi obsesión por la pareja y aportar mi granito de arena al fandom

Sin más nos leemos abajo

._._._

Ojalá estuviera más preparada para situaciones como esta , después de que se graduó de la academia sabía que algo como esto pasaría pero no imagino que fuese a ser tan aterrador. Más sin embargo aquí estaba , la elegante y siempre bien portada Mei Aihara sentada en el coche familiar camino a una fiesta de ex alumnos de dicha academia.

Al principio no sintió temor de asistir , es más iba a negar su asistencia, las fiestas no son lo suyo pero gracias a su rol durante su estadía en la academia era necesaria su presencia , eso y aparte de ser la directora indirecta de la institución no tuvo más remedio que ajustar su agenda y hacer espacio para el evento .

Pero había olvidado un insignificante detalle y es que al ser una reunión de ex alumnos eso quiere decir que los volvería a ver , vería a sus antiguos compañeros de Aula , a Momokino , a Harumin …y a ella .

Fue el momento en el que sintió temblar sus piernas , sintió que el aire le faltaba ,el solo recordarla hacia querer soltar lágrimas , su cabeza se debatía entre el querer y el deber una vez más.

¿Quería verla ? Sí.

¿Debería verla? …No.

Mei esperaba que ella no se presentará , eso sería lo mejor , para ambas.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el chófer le indico que habían llegado a su destino , la imponente academia Aihara , bajó del Auto y arregló un poco su vestido , había decidido llevar un hermoso vestido blanco que venía con un estampado de lirios azules sin mangas , ajustado hasta la cintura y del cual caía libremente hasta casi tocar sus tobillos.

Su cabello no había cambiando nada con el pasar de los años , seguía siendo tan largo y tan negro como en su adolescencia, su elegancia al caminar había sido perfeccionado dándole presencia donde sea que llegara, a paso lento entro al lugar del evento siendo recibida por varios sujetos que no conocía , le ofrecieron una copa de vino la cual acepto gustosa y continuó su camino.

Al interior lo primero que se percató es que no había mucha decoración , el salón en el que estaban era de por sí muy amplio y bien decorado , sin embargo se podían ver un par de listones color dorado y blanco que estaban colgados en algunas esquinas, música ambiental , una pequeña disco para más entrada la noche y un gran cartel que decía "promoción 2012" ah y por supuesto en una esquina una enorme mesa llena de bocadillos.

Sus ojos vagaron por el mar de gente , no conocía a la mayoría , eran de clases continúas o los había olvidado con el paso de los años , sus ojos buscaron esa cabellera tan única entre la multitud , con miedo y con ansiedad por saber si había venido , la primera cara conocida que vio fue a Momokino que estaba en el area de bocadillos, no había cambiado nada desde su época de estudiante solo sus cejas que parecían estár más grandes . No había perdido el contacto con su amiga de la infancia pero habían hablado poco en los últimos años.

Decidió acercarse a ella a paso lento y cuando la chica la notó , su cara cambio de aburrimiento a emoción .

¡Mei Mei ! – agitó su mano en señal de saludo – ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos , Mei Mei .

Lo mismo digo , Himeko – le dio una sonrisa sincera a su amiga – ¿Cómo has estado?

Estresada , las cosas en mi matrimonio se están saliendo de control , no es que nos llevemos mal ni nada , pero exigen un heredero lo más pronto y aún no me siento preparada – inflando un poco sus mejillas volteó a ver a Mei y la vio reír un poco – ¿Como has estado? pensé que no vendrías.

No pensé en venir , pero soy la directora indirecta de la escuela y aunque mi trabajo es en otro lado , tengo que supervisar las cosas aquí y ver que el legado de mi familia se mantenga- ambas caminaron hasta un par de sillas y se sentaron – eso y como Ya sabes fui la presidenta y mi presencia aquí era necesaria.

¡Oh, cierto! ¿Cómo están las cosas en tu trabajo? – Himeko trato de atraer la atención de Mei con su conversación Ya que parecía buscar algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

No hay mucho que contar , soy la abogada de mi familia y aparte de eso me contratan de empresas externas , demandas mayormente- hecho un rápido vistazo a la entrada de la puerta antes de volver su atención a Himeko.

¿Haz visto a alguien más a parte mi en la fiesta?- Himeko no quería preguntar pero la curiosidad por saber si se había encontrado a esa persona.

Su cabeza giró lentamente por el mar de gente hasta que se detuvo en la entra de la puerta- Solamente te he visto a ti , Himeko – dijo voltenado a verla y poniendo su copa de vino en una mesa continua - ¿Y tú?

Dudando un poco al principio Himeko finalmente dijo – bueno…me he encontrado con Taniguchi-san hace un momento ¡Cielos! Esa chica no ha cambiado en nada , sigue tan energética como la recuerdo .

Himeko estaba sin despegar la vista de su acompañante, atenta a cualquier acción que está hiciera y comprobará su teoría , observó a Mei ponerse nerviosa , jugaba con sus manos y volteo su rostro tratando de ocultar un débil sonrojo que por supuesto Himeko notó – _"después de todo , si la está buscando"_

Oh Ya veo – tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo colocó detrás de su oreja y susurró débilmente– estaba ella con….

¿Qué? Disculpa Mei-Mei no te he escuchado, la música está algo fuerte ¿Que decías? –

No tiene importancia – dijo Mei finalmente

Bueno …..- volteó su rostro a un lado – ¡Oh mira! E-es Taniguchi-sama …- Mei giró su rostro y pudo ver qué la chica de mirada temible venía caminando hacia ellas , Himeko rápidamente se puso de pie y Mei la imitó- …¿Q-que está haciendo aquí , Taniguchi-sama?

Buenas noches Aihara -san , Momokino-san – tanto Mei como Himeko hicieron una reverencia cuando la mayor de las hermanas Taniguchi se había acercado completamente ,había dejado crecer su cabello un poco , llegandole hasta los hombros – recibí una invitación y pensé que sería buena idea venir .

¿Es su estadía aquí agradable ? – preguntó Mei y vieron como la mayor comenzó a caminar en dirección a los bocadillos , las dos menores la siguieron por inercia.

Por supuesto , no ha pasado nada que me haga cambiar de parecer – la mayor tomo un plato y lo comenzó a llenar de algunos bocadillos – la comida también es muy buena.

Me alegra saberlo – Tanto Mei como Himeko imitaron la acción – ¿haz …visto a alguien conocido?

Sorprendentemente si , no se porque algunos de mis ex compañeros anda por aquí , supongo que fueron invitados por los de tu salón o algún salón continuo Ya que se podía traer a un acompañante – hizo una pausa mientras comía - ….ah y también vi a …..- la chica mayor se detuvo cuando vio a Himeko detrás de Mei hacerle señas de que se callara , anticipando a lo que la chica diría .

¿….a? – pregunto Mei impaciente por su respuesta.

A…. Bueno …- Mitsuko veía a Himeko comenzar a agitar furiosamente ambos brazos intentando que se detuviera. En ese momento Mei volteó su rostro un poco dudoso y Himeko rápidamente se volteó hacia los bocadillos fingiendo no prestar atención, Mei regreso su atención a la mayor de las hermanas Taniguchi- …no tiene importancia - dijo finalmente - … si me disculpan iré al baño.

V-voy contigo – Dijo Himeko comenzando a caminar en dirección al baño.

Estás actuando muy raro está noche, Momokino-san – dijo una vez que estaban a una buena distancia de Mei.

Bueno , sabe perfectamente por qué lo hago – ambas esquivaban a personas en su intento por llegar a la puerta del baño.

Sé que ambas no han tenido comunicación en mucho tiempo pero …. – Se detuvo en la entrada del baño y volteo su rostro, mirando a Himeko por el rabillo de su izquierdo -Ella...tarde o temprano se tiene que enterar, Momokino – dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando finalmente seguida pora Himeko.

Yo …..lo sé – dijo una vez a dentro – es solo que …. ha sufrido mucho los últimos años , el estudio y posteriormente el trabajo la han mantenido distraída de eso …. y hasta hace poco que volvió a sonreír un poco – Himeko bajo su mirada – no quiero ver su rostro lleno de dolor una vez más.

Mitsuko escucho atentamente todo de espaldas sin atreverse a mirar a Himeko. Aun no entendía del todo lo que había pasado entre las hermanastras Aihara, tenía sus sospechas pero prefirió no preguntar al respecto cuando le pidieron que no mencionara nada relacionado a la Mayor de las hermanastras a Mei. No había sido tan difícil Ya que Mei nunca sacaba el tema cuando tenían la oportunidad de hablar y cuando lo hacían eran mayormente enfocados a la academia.

 **Mientras tanto ….**

Mei vio a su mejor amiga y Mitsuko irse , regreso su vista a los bocadillos tomando algunos cuando levantó su vista , sus ojos se abrieron cuando divisó una cabellera rubia pasar entre la gente , su cuerpo reaccionó casi instantáneamente, dejó el pato con comida y comenzó a seguirla, se acercó a paso firme hasta estar de espaldas a ella y puso la mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la rubia y le dio la vuelta con un poco de brusquedad.

Yuz….- su voz murió cuando vio a otra persona mirarla un poco asustada

¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?...¡oh por dios! Aihara-san mis disculpas no la reconocí – la chica hizo una reverencia al reconocerla.

Me disculpó , te confundí con otra persona – se disculpo con una reverencia y se retiró.

Se alejó del lugar bajando la cabeza por la vergüenza y cuando estuvo un poco alejada suspiro, levanto la cabeza y se percató de que frente a ella estaba una pequeña niña de unos 5 años observándola , Mei se sorprendió decidió pero la niña la seguía y al cabo de un rato Mei comenzó a sentirse incómoda así que volteó enfrentando a la niña que seguía de pie mirándola sin decir nada.

Hola pequeña – dijo Mei acercándose a ella , la pequeña no respondió - ¿Dónde estan tus padres? – sin respuesta y Mei se agachó hasta la altura de la pequeña - ¿Estás perdida ? - la pequeña seguía sin responder mirando a Mei con una cara de completa fascinación . Me se sintio extraña por el comportamiento de la pequeña y fue ahí donde se fijó que tenía unos hermosos ojos color miel y cabello castaño claro "Tiene unos lindos ojos" pensó Mei " Su mirada ...me recuerda a …"

Iba a preguntarle por segunda vez sobre sus padres cuando escucho que alguien gritaba un nombre.

¡Ney ! – la niña rápidamente salió al encuentro de quién llamaba su nombre , Mei por inercia siguió a la pequeña entre el mar de personas

¡MOM! - grito la pequeña y se lanzaba a los brazos de una chica y está la levantaba del suelo y la acunaba entre su pecho.

Mei se detuvo con sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa , sintió su corazón detenerse un milisegundo para comenzar a latir de manera errática , la chica que sostenía a la pequeña niña era…..¿O no? ahí frente a ella estaba ….

Yuzu … - el nombre se le escapó de sus labios sin que ella se diera cuenta y entonces observó cómo la mujer que tenía enfrente sosteniendo a la pequeña reaccionó y volteo a verla.

…

._._._

Y que les pareció ? les agradecería si me dejaran un Rewiew diciendo si les gusto o no y dependiendo de como sea recibido subiré la segunda parte , muchas gracias por leer

Nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos , gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un Review y gracias a los que solo leen jaj

Les traigo la segunda parte pero salió bastante larga también y siento que entre más escribo más puedo sacar de esta loca historia así que si , tendrán tercera parte y quién sabe talves no se la última

Declaro Citrus NO me pertenece , es propiedad de Saburouta y está historia es meramente por entretenimiento y para alimentar mi obsesión por la pareja .

Si ven algún error de ortografía me disculpan , escribo desde mi celular jejeje

Sin más nos leemos abajo

._._._

Capítulo 2

Y entonces procedo con la ceremonia – dijo el cura con su traje Blanco frente a ella ( no sé cómo se llama el traje jaja sí alguien me podría decir , le agradecería mucho) y tomó el enorme libro sagrado entre sus manos.

Observó todos los movimientos que el cura hacia , sentía reseca su boca , su cuerpo temblaba , se sentía mareada , sus oídos dejaron de captar los sonidos a su alrededor, volteó su vista hacia atrás y observó el mar de gente que en su mayoría no conocía , pero si vió a lo lejos a su Madre que parecía tener una sonrisa nerviosa y junto a ella su padre que su rostro mostrada una combinación entre preocupación y enojo, su abuelo también estaba ahí en primera fila , más sin embargo no había rastro de ella ¿vendrá ? No, eso es imposible , no hay forma de que se presente , y no la culparia por no hacerlo.

Fijó su vista a la persona junto a ella , observó al que sería pronto su esposo , tenía la mirada hacia al frente y su rostro era serio pero con un semblante algo triste , lo observó mover la boca para hablar pero no escuchó lo que dijo , será que ¿ él también estaba pensando las mismas cosas que ella? ¿ Sentirá reseca la boca? ¿Sentirá ganas de salir corriendo ? ¿Tendrá a alguien especial en su vida ? …

Mei …- su mente se vio obligada a regresar al mundo real, sus ojos buscaron a la persona que la había llamado , el cura la miraba con una mirada expectante.

Yo ….amm….- estaba confundida ¿Qué había dicho el cura? observó una vez más a su alrededor y todos seguían en la misma posición.

Lo repetiré – dijo el hombre frente a ella – Aihara Mei ¿ aceptas a Udagawa Shiro como tu esposo ? – al terminar la oración el cura levantó su vista del enorme libro y la observó.

Abrió sus ojos con duda y mucho miedo reflejados en ellos , volteó a ver a Udagawa quien la veía un poco nervioso , giró su cuerpo y vio que las personas detrás de ellos la miraban con un poco de impaciencia, su vista viajo rápidamente de su madre , padre y finalmente se detuvo en su abuelo que estaba con su mirada estoica de siempre, sus brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada , regreso su vista al cura que esperaba su respuesta.

Mei ..¿Aceptas?- volvió a decir el cura.

Yo ….- Mei temblaba y la sensación de mareo no abandonaba su cuerpo, quería contestar pero su voz no salía , una vez más volvió a ver a Udagawa buscando algún tipo de consuelo , sus ojos se abrieron de asombro por completo , Udagawa no estaba ahí , en cambio estaba viendo la imagen del perfil de Yuzu , se veía hermosa ¿Estaba soñando? Su imagen se movía en cámara lenta y mechones de su cabello bailaban por algún viento misterioso, tenía el hermoso vestido que se había probado cuando tuvieron la sesión de fotografías, observó cómo lentamente Yuzu volteaba a verla sonriéndole con ese aire de calma que solo ella le transmite, Mei sintió una lágrima correr por su mejilla mientras observaba el producto de lo que en verdad quería su corazón - ….No.

¿Mei ? – La morena reaccionó ante su nombre sacándola de ese recuerdo que creía perdido.

Se puso nerviosa cuando vio que Yuzu bajaba a la niña de su regazo y se trataba de acercar a ella – ¡qué sorpresa ! Pensé que no vendrías - se acercó a paso lento .

¿Yuzu? ¿En verdad eres tú? – no podia ser Yuzu ¿O si? examinó rapidamente el cuerpo de la mujer , su vestido era sencillo , era amarillo pero no demasiado llamativo, sin mangas y medio holgado , con un corte que iniciaba en una de sus rodillas y terminaba a media pierna de otra , no dejaba mucho a la imaginación pero pudo ver lo delgada que era y sin perder sus curvas naturales , su rostro ¡era el de Yuzu! Pero sus facciones había madurado con el pasar de los años , fue entonces cuando vio sus ojos , Mei abrió los suyos con fascinación , esos esmeraldas que eran inconfundibles y los había visto innumerables veces en sus sueños eran tan hermosos como los recordaba pero había algo diferente , no tenían ese brillo que los caracterizaban y al parecer su cabello también lo perdió seguía igual de largo pero Ya no era rubio brillante, era castaño oscuro.

Pero que estás diciendo , claro que soy yo – dijo una vez cerca- yo …me alegra mucho verte – dijo en un susurro.

Mei no supo que responder , su cabeza giraba en torno a muchas preguntas , se quedó ahí mirándola durante un buen rato.

Yo amm….. – Yuzu se sintió nerviosa por la mirada de Mei , se rasco nerviosamente la parte trasera de su cuello y dispuesta a romper un poco el incomodo silencios abrió su boca para hablar pero fue interrumpida.

¡Mom! ¡Quiero comida! – la pequeña jalaba un poco el vestido de Yuzu .

Ve y dile a tía Harumi que te dé un poco – le dijo en otro idioma señalando a la chica quien estaba a unos metros de distancia y veía en su dirección. La niña asistió y salió corriendo hacia su Tía , Fue en ese momento que Mei se percató de la presencia de la menor de las hermanas Taniguchi, la vio cargar a la pequeña y alejarse hacia el área de bocadillos.

¿Eso era…- comentó Mei , insegura si quería o no quería saber todo lo que envolvía a Yuzu - …era Inglés?.

Oh sí , ella prefiere hablar Inglés jeje no he logrado que hable Japonés aún , pero si sabe el significado de varias palabras – comento sonriéndole , Mei sintió una punzada de dolor – pero es difícil Ya que no se habla japonés en Estados Unidos .

¿Tu …vives allá? –

Si , aunque no ha sido nada fácil jejeje –

¿Hace cuánto tiempo? – Mei tenía una idea del tiempo y temía que tuviera razón.

Hace casi 8 años – ( están en 2020)

" _fue en el año en que nos graduamos"_ pensó, Mei volteó aún lado su rostro , sintió que sus ojos picaban y amenazaban con derramar lágrimas y no quería que Yuzu viera eso .

Sin embargo Yuzu lo notó pero no se atrevió a decir nada , observo como Mei tiraba de algo invisible en su cuello _" será que …"_ pensó y tuvo el impulso de consolarla pero no debía hacerlo . Después de un corto silencio Mei finalmente hablo

Ella …..la niña ..¿es tu …- más no puso acabar la frase , el DJ de turno habló anunciando que el inicio de la Disco sería dentro de unos minutos.

Mejor vamos a un lugar más silencioso ¿Te parece?- sugirió Yuzu, Mei se limitó a asentir y a seguir a Yuzu cuando está comenzó a caminar, pasaron junto al área de bocadillos en donde Yuzu le hizo una señal a Harumin de que regresaba en un momento a lo que está solo asintio.

Salieron por la única puerta que había, llegaron al pasillo pero no sé detuvieron hasta que llegaron a un salón que estaba vacío . Yuzu abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto para que Mei entrará primero.

Bien , creo que aquí podemos hablar sin problemas – cerrando la puerta- ¿que era lo que decías ?

Mei permanecer aún de espaldas , más nerviosa aún de estar en un lugar alejado del resto con Yuzu , no podía pensar en otra cosa , el sonido de su errático de su corazón se lo impedía.

¿Has estado bien? – preguntó finalmente Yuzu. Mei al fin volteó para mirarla.

Pues ….si – respondió débilmente- ¿Tú?

Me alegra saberlo – dijo sonriendo un poco y haciendo que Mei olvidará como respirar – y pues claro que sí , he vuelto a ver a muchas personas en mucho tiempo y parece que a Neylen le gusta Japón así que fue buena ide…

¿Es tu hija? – interrumpió Mei , Yuzu estaba tan concentrada en lo que decía que no entendió la pregunta en un principio.

¿Neylen? Si , es mi hija – y ahí estaba , Yuzu había dicho la oración que más tenía Mei desde que vio a la niña sus brazos.

" _Eso quiere decir …que me ha olvidado"_ pensó, Mei sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban una vez más con salir sin su consentimiento, bajo un poco la mirada en un intento de controlarlas pero una de ellas fue rebelde y rodó por su mejilla. Yuzu fue testigo de toda la lucha que Mei estaba teniendo.

Mei , no tienes que seguir con esto – Yuzu se acercó con un poco de duda al inicio y una vez cerca levantó su brazo derecho e hizo que Mei levantará su rostro, Sus ojos se encontraron , ambas con miradas de dolor , Yuzu con su dedo índice limpio la lágrima en la mejilla de Mei - Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

¿Ya no me amas? – dejo salir Mei poniendo su mano en su mejilla justo encima de la de Yuzu.

…. Ya no tiene caso , tu elegiste casarte y seguir tu vida sin mi…- la mano de Yuzu lentamente dejó la mejilla de Mei mientras miraba el suelo .

No lo hice –

¿¡Qué!? – dejo salir un grito de asombro - pero creí que tú…..

No, no pude hacerlo- confesó – al final mi abuelo no me heredó la escuela pero si deja que supervise .

Entonces ¿Porque no me buscaste ? – preguntó Yuzu.

Al principio no pensé que quisieras verme , dude mucho en ir a buscarte y cuando tuve el valor de hacerlo , madre me dijo que tú te habías mudado – su voz sonaba dolida – no me dijo donde y no quise preguntar , ninguna de las chicas quiso decirme algo sobre ti , no sabía que te había ido al extranjero.

Fue una difícil elección, no quería separarme de mi madre , estaba dolida Mei, en ese momento quería estar lo más lejos que pudiera de la causa de ese dolor y creo que mi madre lo entendió porque nunca me dijo que no te habías casado – su voz sonaba a reclamo , Mei sintió las punzadas que daba cada palabra que escucha de Yuzu – al final recibí una beca para estudiar en el extranjero por mis notas , le dije a mi madre que no te dijera nada , me fue antes de que fuera tu boda ..bueno la que iba a ser tu boda .

¿Nunca preguntaste por mí a nuestra madre?- dijo Mei

No – fue la respuesta seca que pudo dar , Yuzu sintió una leve irá correr por su cuerpo al recordar todo lo que pasó.

Yuzu… - Mei intento acercarse pero Yuzu retrocedía - Yuzu…por favor , perdoname .

Yuzu abrió sus ojos de asombro y los cerro un minisegundo después cuando por fin dejo salir lágrimas , su rostro caído , no quería levantar su cabeza , no quería ver a Mei porque sabía que sería más doloroso , las palabras que espero escuchar por muchos años al fin llegaban y fue demasiado para su corazón .

…

._._._.

¿Que les pareció? Me ha costado mucho escribir este capítulo porque tuvo muchas correcciones y agregados de último momento pero siento que por fin llegue a algo que me pareció lo suficientemente bueno.

Acepto críticas buenas y malas

Y esperen la tercera parte y ojalá mi tiempo me de para terminarla y no me cueste tanto escribirla jaja gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos , mil disculpas por tardar un siglo en actualizar pero como sabrán tengo cosas que hacer y aparte soy de las personas que hago muchas correcciones cuando escribo y siento que eso me quita mucho tiempo jeje sorry

Pero aquí está la tan ansiada tercera parte y espero les guste jeje siento que esto va a para largo así que sientense y vayan por palomitas jaja

Declaro Citrus NO me pertenece , es propiedad de Saburouta y está historia es meramente por entretenimiento y para alimentar mi obsesión por la pareja .

Si ven algún error de ortografía me disculpan , escribo desde mi celular jee

Ah otra cosa He decidió que pondré en letras **negrita** cuando Neylen o alguien más hable en inglés es solo para resaltar ese hecho.

Sin más nos leemos abajo

._._._.

¿Puedo quedarme a tu lado para siempre ? –

…sí.-

¿Las citas también?-

Sí.

¿Tomarte de la mano?

Si…

Y desde ahora en adelante ….¿Está bien el amarte?

…. Sí.

._._.

Yuzu – Mei intento acercarse una vez más – por favor .

Yuzu salió de su recuerdo al escuchar su nombre , el impulso de correr hacia Mei se hacía cada vez más fuerte , no sabía qué hacer ¿Debía perdonarla? Una parte de ella no quería , tenía miedo y se sentía mal por sentirlo , Ya no eran adolescentes como para dudar , ella había cambiado y madurado en muchas cosas , en todas menos en lo que respecta a Mei ¿Que debería hacer?

Sus piernas dieron media vuelta en dirección a la puerta , no quería huir , ella no era de las que lo hiciera pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no le obedecia. Quería huir del dolor que estaba formándose en su pecho pero antes de que alcanzará la puerta , Mei la tomó fuerte por la muñeca izquierda y la giró bruscamente.

¡No , espera! – Mei rápidamente busco esos ojos esmeralda que la volvían loca pero Yuzu se negaba a verla – Yuzu , por favor .

Sueltame …- Susurro - …por favor.

¡No! Hasta que respondas lo que te he preguntado – Mei intento levantar el rostro de Yuzu con su mano libre y hacer que está la mirará a los ojos pero Yuzu logró liberarse del agarre de Mei e intentó correr lo poco que quedaba hacia la puerta .

Mei reaccionó casi al instante siendola y cuando Yuzu logró abrir la puerta , Mei la cerro inmediatamente con un gran estruendo y puso a Yuzu contra la pared tomandola por ambas manos así evitando que está pudiera escapar y aunque sus cuerpos estaban juntos estos no se tocaban, Mei intento buscar sus ojos una vez más pero Yuzu los tenía fuertemente cerrado mientras forcejeaba intentado liberarse .

Yuzu por fav… - sin embargo no logro terminar la oración , Yuzu comenzó a forcejear más rudamente .

¡NO! ….¡SUELTAME! –Yuzu gritó , Mei abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa pero aún así no soltó las manos de Yuzu .

Yuzu , por favor – entonces Mei soltó las manos de Yuzu y la abrazó con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en su cuello y el forcejeo de Yuzu se detuvo pero seguía sin devolver el abrazo. Mei la sintió temblar y sollozar , y sin aviso dio un respiro largo y sus fosas nasales se llenaron del olor natural de Yuzu, fue entonces cuando susurro en su oído – Perdóname , por favor Yuzu yo….Te sigo amando .

Los ojos de Yuzu al fin se abrieron de sorpresa ,cuanto tiempo deseo escuchar eso , mucho y ahora lo que la hacía sentir la abrumada, le gustaba pero sabía que no debería de sentirlo lo que habían tenía estaba en el pasado ¿Verdad? sus brazos lentamente rodearon la espalda de Mei y la acercaron a ella ,no quería que la cosas tomarán este rumbo cuando llevó a Mei a hablar a ese lugar , Yuzu pensó que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a Mei pero se había equivocado .

Sé quedaron en esa posición por unos cuantos segundos hasta que Mei se apartó un poco y por fin pudo ver a los ojos de Yuzu. Mei vio como los esmeraldas se cristalizaban un poco y su mirada ahora era diferente pero ¿Que era? ¿Amor? ¿Anhelo? También veía ¿Miedo? ¿Confusión? Y ¿Culpa?. Sintió algo en su mejilla izquierda , no necesito apartar la mirada para saber que Yuzu había levantado su mano y ahora acariciaba su mejilla .

Ambas estaban en una especie de trance y no podían apartar sus ojos y tampoco querían hacerlo , fue entonces cuando Mei comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Yuzu , no sabía si era el momento adecuado pero sabía que era ahora o nunca y al ver que Yuzu no la alejaba está continuó hasta sentir el aliento de Yuzu sobre sus labios .

Yuzu no apartó su mirada de la Mei y parecía que no parpadeaba , como si la silueta de Mei desaparecería si lo hacía , su corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía que el de Mei hacia lo mismo , cerro sus ojos cuando sintió los labios de Mei contra los suyos , fue apenas un roce que duró unos segundo hasta que Mei se apartó y la ex rubia tenía aún sus ojos cerrado cuando los labios de Mei dejaron los suyos , ese simple roce la había hecho jadear y desear más.

Ambas abrieron los ojos y se miraron un par de minutos, sentían su corazón como si hubieran corrido una maratón completa , y de un momento a otro Yuzu tomó a Mei por el cuello con su mano y la atrajo bruscamente hacia ella para otro beso , Mei gimió por la sorpresa pero correspondió con igual intensidad.

Las manos de ambas luchaban por el dominio de la otra y lastimosamente para Mei está iba perdiendo , Yuzu aumento el ritmo del beso intentando prrofundizarlo , Mei sintió sus piernas flaquear cuando la lengua de la ex rubia tocó sus labios pidiendo el permiso para entrar , la morena solo necesito abrir un poco su boca para dejar entrar a Yuzu y fue ahí cuando el ambiente se tornó más caliente , Yuzu sin dejar los labios de la otra, hizo girar a Mei y ponerla en la misma posición en la que se encontraba ella hace un segundo , presionando fuertemente su cuerpo contra el de Mei mientras una de sus manos tenía a Mei sujeta por la cintura y la otra no había dejado su cuello.

La maldita necesidad de oxigeno las hizo separarse por un segundo andes de volver a unir sus labios en otro beso cargado de pasión , las manos de la chica menor pasaron a posicionarse en en los hombros de la ex rubia mientras está tenía una de sus piernas haciendo presión en su zona íntima, la felicidad que inudaba la cabeza y el cuerpo de Mei era inmensa , una de sus fantasías de estaba haciendo realidad , tenía de regreso a Yuzu ¿Verdad? .

Su mente se alejó de esos pensamientos cuando sintió a Yuzu dejar de besarla y atacar su cuello , Mei mordió su labio para evitar gemir pero falló miserablemente cuando sintió que Yuzu arrastraba su mano izquierda por su muslo hasta tocar la parte trasera de su pierna levantandola en el acto .

Yuzu…- Mei gimió justo debajo del oído de su amante y fue entonces cuando la magia se rompió , Yuzu abrió sus ojos y se apartó de Mei de una manera brusca, sus ojos parecían confundidos pero Mei estaba más confundida aún- ¿Que pasa? ¿Estás bie..?

Tengo que irme …- dijo apartando a Mei de la puerta y abriéndola – ….lo siento – dijo saliendo del cuarto mientras luchaba por contener una lágrima.

Mei tardo unos segundos en recomponerse de todo lo que había pasado , sus mejillas y orejas aún estaban rojas por lo que había pasado , y aún estando confundida salió tras Yuzu con un poco de torpeza Ya que sus piernas seguían estando un poco débiles .

¡Yuzu, espera! – la vio caminando a paso rápido por el pasillo en dirección a dónde se encontraba la fiesta .

No me sigas – apresuró el paso , el sonido de la música electrónica comenzaba a escucharse cada vez más fuerte.

Yuzu por favor ¿que ha pasado ahí adentro? – dijo tratando de alcanzarla pero sus piernas aún se sentían temblorosas.

Olvida lo que pasó – dijo sin voltear a ver a Mei , su cabeza estaba baja y miraba el suelo , su ojos aún estaban lloroso , sus mejillas y orejas rojas .

Cómo podría olvidar algo así – logró alcanzarla tomándola de mano , Yuzu solo se detuvo , aún de espaldas a Mei su vista no se despegaba del suelo- ¿Acaso no sentiste lo mismo que yo? ¿ Es por lo que te hice hace 8 años? ¿Significa esto que tú aún me amas?

Yuzu solo se limita a a temblar , una especie de rabia interna comenzaba a formarse una vez más en su pecho y volteo su rostro hacia Mei dispuesta a contestarle sus preguntas .

 **¡Mom!** – Yuzu volteó para ver a su hija correr hacia ella seguida de Harumin. Yuzu rápidamente se soltó del agarre de Mei y con esa misma mano limpio algunas lágrimas al tiempo que se agachaba para poder cargar a su hija en brazos .

 **¿Que están haciendo aquí?** – pregunto Yuzu , Harumin se había acercado por completo al trío sin despegar en ningún momento su mirada de Mei .

 **Te extrañaba así que le dije a tía Harumi que quería salir a buscarte ¿Porque tardaste tanto? ¿Porque tienes los ojos rojos ? ¿ Te lastimaste los labios? –** Neylen tocaba con una de sus pequeñas manos la mejilla de su madre y la otra señalaba sus labios .

 **Yo …no cariño** – dijo nerviosamente mirando a Harumin tornar sus ojos hacia atrás en comprensión del nerviosismo de su mejor amiga .

 **Entonces ¿Porque están rojos ?** – dijo la pequeña inclinando un poco su rostro hacia la derecha lleno de confusión .

 **Pues ..yo me golpee el rostro cuando abrí una puerta** – dijo Yuzu al mismo tiempo que acariciaba tiernamente el cabello castaño de su hija. Neylen hizo un movimiento raro con sus labios y volteo su mirada hacia Mei .

 **Ella también los tiene rojos –** dijo señalando a Mei - **¿También se golpeó ? ¡Mira mami , también se golpeó el cuello! Deberíamos llevarla a un hospital para que….**

 **¡Neylen !** – Harumin finalmente habló – **¿quieres ir a buscar a Chris? Dijo que tenía un regalo para ti .**

 **¡Si!** – dijo la niña forcejeando un poco para que su madre la colocará de nuevo en el suelo **\- ¿Vienes mamá?**

 **En un momento las alcanzo** – mientras bajaba su cuerpo.

 **Ok** \- Una vez en el suelo la niña corrió tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas podían y tomó la mano de su tía comenzar a caminar. Harumin vio como Yuzu le daba una mirada en agradecimiento por lo que hizo .

¡Ah , Harumin! – está volteó – dile a Chris que prepare el auto .

Vio a Harumin alejarse mientras asentia . Una vez que estaban lejos Yuzu se giró para encontrarse con la mirada de Mei.

¿Quien es Chris? – fue la primera pregunta que rondaba los cabeza de Mei en esos momentos .

Escucha – el tono que Yuzu habia usado era completamente diferente del que Mei le conocía – lo que ha pasado no se volverá a repetir , fue ….fue un error , lo siento .

El corazón de Mei se agrietaba más con cada palabra que escuchaba , más no dijo nada sentía que no era el momento considerando que Yuzu parecía muy molesta por algo .

Fue ….lindo verte Mei – El cuerpo de Yuzu temblaba más hizo todo lo posible por que su voz no lo hiciera – no creo que sea prudente que nos volvamos a ver .

Mei sintió su corazón romperse ¿Era demasiado tarde Ya? Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por su rostro .

Yuzu por favor no me alejes , no intentaré nada , no preguntaré nada pero por favor no me alejes – la determinación de Yuzu flaqueó al ver a Mei en ese estado.

Bueno , supongo que aún después de todo seguimos siendo familia – dijo tocando la parte trasera de su cuello viendo como Mei levantó su rostro y sonrió de forma cálida haciendo que el enojo de Yuzu se fuera completamente.

Gracias ..¿podemos volver a vernos ? – pregunto Mei , vio a Yuzu arrugar el puente que conectaba sus ojos – no es nada de lo que piensas , solo pensé que …podríamos ponernos al día con nuestras vidas ¿Verdad? .

Supongo que sí - se acercó a Mei y extendió su mano con un pequeño papel – este es mi número , puedes llamarme o mandarme un mensaje , estaré en Japón por un mes y medio .

Mei solo tomo el pequeño papel entre sus manos y asistió a lo que Yuzu le decía , vio a Yuzu girar y comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria a Mei más está no la detuvo esta vez , Su corazón le dolía pero no quería que Yuzu la alejara por completo de ella , no sabía que había pasado con ella en estos últimos 8 años pero estaba decidida a tratar de recuperar el amor de Yuzu .

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y guardo el pequeño papel entre su escote y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la fiesta .

To be continued

._._._.

Woo 4 páginas creo que es lo más largo que he escrito en lo que llevo aquí en fanfiction

Sinceramente no estoy muy convencido con cómo quedó escrito este capítulo , he quitado muchas partes y agregado otras y aún no siento que esté bien escrito , mis disculpas si es así .

¿Que les ha parecido ? Acepto comentarios de todo tipo jajaja y una vez más me disculpó por el retraso jeje trataré de hacer menos correcciones cuando escriba.

Gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto .


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos , perdón la tardanza pero mi celular me esta dando muchos problemas y me cuesta mas escribir , solo espero me tengan paciencia jeje

Este capítulo será algo ligero y espero no se aburran.

Declaro Citrus NO me pertenece , es propiedad de Saburouta y está historia es meramente por entretenimiento y para alimentar mi obsesión por la pareja .

Si ven algún error de ortografía me disculpan , escribo desde mi celular jee

Ah otra cosa He decidió que pondré en letras **negrita** cuando Neylen o alguien más hable en inglés es solo para resaltar ese hecho.

Sin más nos leemos abajo

._._._.

El camino de regreso a la fiesta Mei lo sintió eterno , se encontró con Himeko en la entrada del salón donde la fiesta aún se llevaba a cabo.

Himeko pensó lo peor y más cuando vio a Yuzu venir de esa misma dirección con sus ojos y boca rojos.

Meimei ¿Estas bien? – preguntó examinando el rostro de la chica .

Claro que sí , Himeko – Mei hecho un vistazo a su alrededor a la vez que trataba de ocultar con su cabello la marca que Yuzu le había dejado , Ya quedaba poca gente sin embargo no había rastro de la ex rubia por ningún lado .

¿viste a Yuzu ? – Himeko no podía apartar la mirada de los labios rojos de Mei .

Eso no importa – dijo secamente- ¿Vas a permanecer aquí aún? - vio a Himeko negar con la cabeza baja – entonces deberíamos irnos .

Se dirigieron hacia la salida de la academia , lastimosamente para Mei no volvió a toparse con Yuzu .

._._._.

Pasaron dos días muy angustiosos para Mei , estaba en su oficina caminando de un lado a otro frente a su escritorio , tenía su brazo izquierdo debajo de su busto mientras mordía ansiosamente su dedo pulgar , su vista no dejaba el trozo de papel que Yuzu le había dado sobre su escrito aún cuando está se movía, se debatía entre si debía o no llamarle , Ya habían pasado dos días ¿Sería prudente llamarle? Yuzu accedió a darle la oportunidad de saber de ella y Mei no quería presionar demasiado a Yuzu y que está se alejara por completo de ella.

Mei gimió visiblemente frustrada , mientras se dirigió a un pequeño sillón para invitados , dejándose caer ruidosamente en él , suspirando mientras de despeinada con sus manos por la frustración .

De repente su teléfono de escritorio comenzó a sonar , Mei gritó un poco por el susto , más se recuperó al instante y se levantó para contestarlo y poner la llamada en altavoz.

Diga …-

Disculpe la molesta Srta. Aihara ….- una voz suave se escuchó del otro lado

¿Qué es lo que pasa , Haruka? – dijo suspirando al tiempo que se dejaba caer en su silla , frotaba el puente entre sus ojos , tantas cosas en su cabeza comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza .

Sé que dijo que no quería ver a nadie a menos que fuera importante y ….- hizo una prevé pausa , llamando la atención de Mei- Udagawa-san está aquí y pidió una reunión con usted .

Me suspiró una vez más – Déjalo pasar , Haruka y gracias .

De nada Srta. Aihara – la llamada finalizó ahí , Mei se enderezó en su silla lista para cuando su ex prometido entrará .

No pasó mucho hasta que el hombre abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado mirando a la dueña de la oficina esperarlo , solo una mirada bastó para que Mei supiera que el hombre pedía su permiso para entrar y Mei simplemente asintió para que pudiera pasar .

Udagawa había cambiado mucho con el tiempo , su cabello Ya no era largo , lo había cortado y ahora una barba un poco frondosa adornaba su barbilla.

Cuánto tiempo sin verte , Mei – dijo entrando y caminando hacia ella.

Lo mismo digo , Udagawa – a pesar de su tono frío , Mei sonrió un poco

Ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre , 8 años y aún me dices Udagawa , comienzo a pensar que no me quieres , Mei – dijo en tono de broma

Mei simplemente soltó una risa auténtica por la broma del hombre , la relación de ambos lejos de odiarse por lo que ocurrió en el pasado se había fortalecido , llegaron a tenerse tanta confianza que hasta parecían una pareja de casados reales.

No podría , me he acostumbrado tanto a decirte así que sentiría que estoy llamando a otra persona , así que te aguantas - dijo mientras el hombre se sentaba en el sillón mientras reía .

Bueno está bien ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo el hombre sonriendo , su mirada mostraba genuina preocupación .

¿Solo por eso has venido? – el tono de Mei era neutro pero sin ser ofensivo – vaya eso es raro pero estoy bien ¿Tú?.

Vaya que cruel eres, Mei – dijo fingiendo molestia – me alegra que estés bien , yo pues he estado bien …- guardo silencio por unos segundo antes de volver a hablar - ….sabes , ayer me encontré con alguien que no esperaba ver.

Eso captó la atención de Mei más sin embargo no dijo nada hasta que Udagawa habló nuevamente .

Me encontré con Yuzu en un parque cerca de mi apartamento – comentó el hombre y volvió a guardar silencio a la espera de cual sería la reacción de Mei , él estaba al tanto de la relación que ambas compartieron en el pasado y sabía cuándo había sufrido Mei por la partida de Yuzu.

¿Enserio? – Mei finalmente habló y aunque su voz no parecía tener ninguna falla , Mei luchaba por controlar el ritmo de su corazón , la sola mención de la ex rubia la ponia así.

Si , Mei no tienes que fingir conmigo , sé que se vieron en la fiesta de la academia – veía a la pobre Chica ponerse roja, jugaba con su cabello en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo , esto hizo reír a Udagawa _"Algunas cosas no cambian"_ pensó .

Si, bueno … - dió un vistazo al hombre que aún está sentado frente a ella y lo vio sonreir dulcemente , Mei sabia que la están alentando a contarle lo que habia pasado, ambos eran un libro abierto para el otro y sabía que no podría quitarse de encima a Udagawa hasta que le contara todo, así que dio un largo suspiro y le comento lo que había pasado , sin muchos detalles claro.

Ya veo , sabía que algo podría haber pasado pero ¡Woah! Me sorprende – el rostro de Udagawa parecía alegre mientras lo decia y hacia algunos ademanes cuando hablaba , Mei se limitaba a observarlo , no podía evitar pensar que ese rasgo del hombre le recordaba mucho a Yuzu algunas veces y era por eso que se sentia con mucha seguridad cuando estaba con él- ¿Que harás? ¿Cuando se verán? ¿Te sientes bien con esto?

No lo sé … - dijo levantándose de su silla y caminando hasta el frente su escritorio en el cual apoyó su cadera – no le he llamado aún .

¿¡Qué!? ¿Porqué? –

Oh bueno …yo..No lo sé …no sé si ella quiera verme o si seré inoportuna – dijo bajando su mirada.

Entonces Udagawa se levantó de golpe asustando a Mei , caminó hacia ella con la mirada seria , Mei se sorprendió de verlo así , una vez cerca tomó el celular de Mei que estaba justo a un lado de ella y comenzó a teclear .

¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – dijo Mei mientras veía al joven usar el aparato electrónico.

¿No es obvio ? Llamando a Yuzu …no has guardado aun su número – dijo sacando su propio teléfono , un par de movimientos después , el hombre se puso el celular de Mei en su oreja derecha.

Mei comenzó a forcejear con el hombre en un intento por quitarle su teléfono pero la diferencia de altura era muy notable y le daba la ventaja a Udagawa.

Un par de segundos y forcejeos después el hombre apartó el aparato de su oreja y rápidamente se lo puso a Mei en su oreja derecha , la chica de cabello negro entro en confusión , más su cara cambio a una de completo pánico cuando escucho un…

¿Hola? –

Yo amm …– Mei luchaba contra el sonrojo de su cara mientras miraba de forma amenazadora al hombre junto a ella , Udagawa reía silenciosamente al verla en esa situación, Mei finalmente contesto - ….hola.

El silencio al otro lado de la llamaba preocupó a Mei , se preguntaba si estaba siendo inoportuna con su llamada , iba a cortar pero yuzu finalmente habló.

¿Mei ? ¿Eres tú? – indagó la ex rubia.

Yo amm …sí – Mei dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa – perdón si estoy siendo inoportuna.

Para nada … - se escucho un sonido de movimiento seguido se algunas risas que parecía ser de Neylen - … estaba llegando del parque con Neylen.

Ya veo ..- dijó Mei , no sabiendo como continuar la conversación, Mei vio a Udagawa hacer todo tipo de gestos para que continuará la conversación y le pidiera a yuzu verse- ….yo bueno…

¿Si?...- dijo Yuzu después de un largo silencio por parte de la ex presidenta.

Bueno… me preguntaba si …- dijo finalmente la chica después de una intensa pelea de gestos que había tenido con un Udagawa molesto por que siguiera con la conversación -…si estabas libre un día de estos ….yo amm..

¡Oh! – dijo Yuzu , después de unos segundos de silencio en donde se escuchaba el sonido característico de utensilios de cocina - bueno…de hecho estoy libre mañana , Chris llevará a Neylen a dar una vuelta mientras yo hago algunos mandados pero creo que los terminaré pronto …. **¡Neylen! ¡La comida esta lista!** \- la voz de yuzu se escucho alejada por un momento - …lo siento por eso jeje

No hay problema – dijo Mei soltando una pequeña risa – entonces ¿Nos vemos mañana? .

Si ¿Después de las 3 está bien para ti? –

Está perfecto ¿Donde te veo? –

¿Conoces la cafetería X ? – dijo mientras Mei contestaba un simple Si – bien entonces nos vemos ahí mañana.

Bien , entonces nos vemos mañana –

¡Claro ! – después de eso la llamada se cortó .

Mei dejo salir un suspiro de alivio mientras ponia su celular sobre su pecho.

¿No tienes que trabajar mañana a esa hora? – dijo Udagawa

Si pero puedo tomarme el día libre si quiero – dijo Mei mientras caminaba hasta su silla y se sentaba – las ventajas de ser la jefa.

El hombre simplemente rio por lo que dijo Mei.

Lo que hace el amor ¿He? – dijo mirando a la chica de manera pícara, Udagawa rió muy fuerte cuando vio que Mei se ponia roja- entonces ¿Quieres Consejos para tu cita mañana?.

Oh , callate – Mei ya no pudo controlar su evidente sonrojo – si a ti solo tu mamá te quiere .

Jaja te sorprenderías mucho – dijo el hombre riendo junto a Mei .

Después de hablar un rato más con Udagawa , este se retiró dejándola sola en su oficina, Mei suspiro ruidosamente , estaba nerviosa y aunque sabía que no era exactamente una cita , su corazón así lo creía , se reclinó un poco en su silla , mañana posiblemente sabría al fin todo lo que ha pasado en la vida de yuzu en los ultimos años.

Otro suspiro y la chica se levantó, arreglo su oficina para poder irse a casa , mañana sería un largo día , tomó sus cosas y caminó hacia la salida cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

To be continued…

._._._.

Primera vez que no hago tantas correcciones jaja espero les haya gustado , agradezco mucho sus mensajes y comentarios , me motivan a seguir con la historia .

¿Que les pareció el capítulo?

Les agradecería mucho si me lo dijeran .

Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos , si hay actualizacion a tres dias de la anterior , queria recompensar los por el apoyo y por la suavidad del capítulo anterior , por suerte he tenido algo de tiempo libre para terminar este capítulo que está algo corto también pero espero les guste.

Declaro Citrus NO me pertenece , es propiedad de Saburouta y está historia es meramente por entretenimiento y para alimentar mi obsesión por la pareja .

Si ven algún error de ortografía me disculpan , escribo desde mi celular jee

Ah otra cosa He decidió que pondré en letras **negrita** cuando Neylen o alguien más hable en inglés es solo para resaltar ese hecho.

Sin más nos leemos abajo

._._._.

La mañana había sido tranquila para Mei trabajando solo la mañana y tomándose la tarde libre para su "cita" con Yuzu. Mentiría si dijera que No estaba nerviosa , aún faltaba una hora y media para las 3 y miraba constantemente el celular , el reloj de pared y su reloj de mano.

Recibió una llamada de Udagawa deseándole toda la suerte del mundo y eso lejos de calmar sus nervios la ponía más nerviosa y cuando Ya finalmente faltaba cerca de media hora decidió emprender camino hacia su destino .

No estaba lejos de su trabajo asi que el trayecto hacia la cafetería fue corto , decidió caminar en lugar de usar su auto, una vez que llegó al local y entró , busco con la mirada a Yuzu pero está no estaba , miró una vez más su reloj de mano se percató que había llegado con 15 minutos de sobra .

Suspiró y pronto se dirigió en busca de una mesa vacía , el lugar era tranquilo , con un ambiente elegante pero sin llegar a ser tan ostentoso , Mei Ya Lo conocía había ido un par de veces con Himeko y otras con Udagawa. Encontró una mesa no tan alejada que le daba vista perfecta de la puerta de entrada , se acercó a ella y se sento a esperar a Yuzu.

Verificó que su ropa estuviera lo más presentable posible , no habia elegido nada tan llamativo Ya que tuvo que trabajar por la mañana , y la opción de regresar a su casa por un cambio de ropa no estaba disponible, así que llevaba una camisa manga larga blanca , una falda lisa color negro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas , medias color piel y zapatos de tacón medio alto color negro.

Rechazó la oferta de la camarera de tomar su orden y le dijo que esperaba a otra persona , asintiendo está se alejó de Mei.

Veía repetidas veces la entrada de la puerta con la esperanza de ver entrar a la ex rubia , inconcientemente comenzó a jugar con el anillo que llevaba en su cuello deseando que Yuzu por fin apareciera, su celular sonó anunciando un nuevo mensaje , Mei inmediatamente lo abrió , era Udagawa deseándole una feliz y segura "cita" junto con una foto de él con el pulgar en alto.

" _Udagawa no ayuda nada a mis nervios" –_ pensó.

¿Mei? –

Mei subió la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos esmeralda que tanto le gustaban mirandola . Por instinto se puso de pie de forma rápida haciendo mucho ruido en el proceso.

Yuzu … ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

No mucho jeje pero pude ver que estabas muy concentrada en tu celular – Dijo la ex rubia.

Me disculpo por eso – dijo Mei.

Mei pudo observar el atuendo de Yuzu , era muy diferente de lo que se imaginó que ella usaría , una blusa de botones algo holgada sin mangas de color rojo , pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos de tacón alto también negros ,el maquillaje era bastante lijero pero notable, Yuzu se veía elegante y mucho más madura.

Unos segundos pasaron y cuando Mei quizo volver a hablar , los brazos de Yuzu la rodearon en un abrazo, Mei se sorprendió y dejo salir un jadeo por el repentino contacto más correspondió el abrazo fuerte casi como si su vida dependiera de eso .

Me alegra mucho verte , Mei – dijo Yuzu finalmente separándose.

Se sentaron y ordenaron un par de postres que rápidamente les llevaron a la mesa.

Sinceramente pensaba que no llamarías – dijo Yuzu probando su cheesecake – ¡whooahh! ¡Esto está delicioso!

No quería ser inoportuna – confesó Mei , dando una probada a su Tartaleta – no sabia si querías verme .

De que hablas , claro que quiero verte – Yuzu vió como Mei se sonrojaba – digo hay muchas cosas que no se de ti , así que hay que ponernos al día , Mei así que dime ¿A qué te dedicas?

Soy abogada – dijo recuperándose de su sonrojo – no es la gran cosa ¿Tú?

¡Whoah! No pensé que terminarías siendo abogada , siempre pensé que serías maestra o algo asi , estoy sorprendida – otro bocado a su postre – bueno yo estoy terminando mi último año de medicina.

Medicina , vaya no eres la única sorprendida ,siempre pensé que terminarías siendo diseñadora de modas – vio a Yuzu reír , Mei sintió su corazón bombear más rápido de lo que debería .

Jeje si es lo que todos dicen , pero siempre me ha gustado la medicina , el poder salvar y ayudar a otros , aunque sinceramente no ha sido nada fácil – Mei vió a Yuzu jugar con su comida por unos segundos .

¿Porqué? – no pudo evitar preguntar

¡Oh, bueno! El idioma fue un obstáculo muy grande jeje pero después de tanto tiempo y un poco de ayuda ahora no es para nada un obstáculo – dijo sonriendo

Ya veo ¿Cómo fue que pudiste irte? Me refiero a dónde te hospedaste –

Oh bueno , fortunamente tengo familia por parte de papá allá y se ofrecieron a darme un lugar – Yuzu no apartó sus ojos de Mei en un largo rato – y tú ¿Que tal te ha ido aquí? ¿T-tienes pareja?.

No – fue la simple respuesta que Mei le dio aún sin dejar de verla directamente a los ojos – no me ha interesado nadie más que tú .

Mei se cubrió la boca rápidamente , su rostro se enrojeció y vio que Yuzu también luchaba por que su rostro no se pusiera mas rojo de lo que Ya estaba.

Oh , perdona por eso , no quería decirlo en voz alta - dijo la morena de forma sincera.

No importa – dijo Yuzu terminando de comer su postre , un silencio incomodo las inundó y el ambiente de volvió pesado así que para continuar con la plática decidieron rápidamente cambiar de tema a uno más ameno.

La tarde pasó muy rápido para disgusto de Mei pero logró saber muchas cosas de Yuzu , como por ejemplo que pensaba especializarse en pediatría, que estaba trabajando de manera indefinida en una clínica que se especializa en tratar niños con quemaduras y que era voluntaria en una organización de ayuda a adolescentes con problemas de todo tipo.

Mei se sintió extraña , la persona que tenía enfrente parecía otra persona , sentía que no la conocía como antes ¿Será acaso culpa de ella el que Yuzu sea otra persona? ¿algo le había pasado en su estadía en Estados unidos? O simplemente Yuzu maduró, Quería preguntarle directamente pero por lo poco que había interactuado con esta nueva Yuzu sabía que muy probablemente no contestaría así que decidió ser paciente.

Lastimosamente para Mei el tiempo al lado de Yuzu se había acabado, ambas pagaron lo que comieron y se levantaron.

Bien , me encantó pasar la tarde contigo pero debo irme – dijo Yuzu , ambas caminaban hacia la puerta.

¿Quieres que te acampañe hasta tu auto? – dijo la morena , no quería aún separarse de Yuzu.

No es necesario , Chris pasará pronto por mí – dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolso .

Mei permaneció en silencio por un momento , limitándose a observar los movimientos de Yuzu, era la tercera vez que escucha ese nombre salir de la boca de Yuzu , no sabía quién era pero Ya sentía celos de saber que estaba en la mente de la mujer que amaba.

¿Quien es Chris? – preguntó por segunda vez

Yuzu detuvo sus movimientos y levantó la vista de su bolso, veía en los ojos de Mei genuina curiosidad pero también vió Celos lo que la molesto un poco y Por instinto Yuzu se puso a la defensiva.

No creo que te interese saberlo ..- contestó volviendo a su bolso .

Pues te he preguntado dos veces – dijo Mei sin poder controlar lo que decía - no crees que es prueba suficiente para que si quiera saberlo , pero si no quieres contestar yo lo entiendo – Mei volteó su rostro hacia un lado , sentía una mezcla de emociones hacerse presente en ella y con eso las lágrimas amenazaban con hacer presencia en sus ojos .

No Mei , disculpa no es que no…- de pronto una sacudida no dejo terminar a Yuzu , alguien había chocado con ella , volteó y encontró a Nelyen aferrada a sus piernas - ¡Neylen!

¡Mami! **¿Te asusté? ¡Apuesto a que si !** \- dijo la niña gritando por la emoción y alzando sus pequeños brazos para que la cargaran.

 **Lo hiciste y no grites vas a molestar a las demás personas –** dijo viendo a la pequeña asentir al tiempo que la cargaba en sus brazos .

Mei vio el intercambio entre los pequeña y su madre , pero si la niña está a aquí eso significa que ….

Volteó y vio a un hombre acercarse a paso lento , era alto _"1.80 tal vez?"_ pensó, delgado pero con un increíble físico , su ojos brillaban de un azul oscuro , cabello negro y un poco risado y con una barba que comenzaba a crecer , venia vestido de forma informal, una camiseta blanca pantalón azúl oscuro y zapatos deportivos color azúl, Mei tenía que admitirlo , el hombre era guapo .

 **Lo lamento Yuzu , no pude evitar que saliera corriendo hacia ti. –** dijo el hombre una vez que se acercó a ellas sonriendo.

 **No hay problema Chris –** la mirada de Yuzu viajó rápidamente a Mei , que veía al hombre con su típica mirada neutra.

¡Oh! ¿tú debes ser Mei, verdad? – dijo el hombre en un casi perfecto japonés , sonrió y le tendió la mano a Mei en forma de saludo – soy Christopher Miles pero puedes decirme Chris.

Mei observó la mano extendida del hombre y lo miro con confusión y cuando iba a tomar su mano por pura cortesía el hombre la apartó.

¡Oh! Lo siento , se me olvida que los Japoneses no suelen saludar así , me disculpó – dijo el hombre.

No hay problema – contestó de manera neutra.

Me alegra al fin conocerte , Yuzu ha estado hablando mucho de ti – dijo sonriendo.

Oh enserio – Mei volteó su mirada a Yuzu y la vio sonrojarse un poco. – espero que sean cosas buenas.

El hombre rio mientras se acercaba más a Yuzu , Mei observó cómo rodeó la cintura de Yuzu con una de sus manos .

Claro que sí , no creo capaz a Yuzu de hablar mal de un mientro de su familia y más si es de su hermana-

Mei frunció su ceño y observó a Yuzu ponerse incómoda.

Y tú ¿Qué eres de Yuzu? – dijó intentando sonar desinteresada.

Yuzu abrió sus ojos de sorpresa _"tan directa como siempre"_ pensó.

Oh ¿No te lo dijo ? – el hombre observó a Yuzu pero esta evitaba verlo , regreso su vista a Mei y la vio negar – Soy su novio.

To be continued..

._._._.

¡Cha channn! Hasta aquí el capítulo , espero sea de su agrado , perdonen si la historia va lenta , pero quiero construir bien los escenarios y tratar de transmitir lo que los personajes sienten , aunque como ven la historia se centra mucho en lo Mei siente y descubre de Yuzu , y eso me es difícil de escribir en muy pocos capítulos asi que tengan paciencia.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo , no se olviden de comentar , nos vemos .


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos , lamentó la tardanza , pero saben que la vida es dura eso y la pereza me ha atacado jeje pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo , espero lo disfruten

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que comentan o me mandan mensajes privados , no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que les gusta mi historia.**

 **And all those people who read this and leave a review thank you so much guys , I really appreciate your support and I love read all your reviews**

Declaro Citrus **NO** me pertenece , es propiedad de Saburouta y está historia es meramente por entretenimiento y para alimentar mi obsesión por la pareja .

Si ven algún error de ortografía me disculpan , escribo desde mi celular jee

Ah otra cosa, pondré en letras **negrita** cuando Neylen o alguien más hable en inglés es solo para resaltar ese hecho.

Sin más nos leemos abajo

._._._.

¿me estás siquiera escuchando? – Dijo una chica de cabello corto rubio oscuro, sus ojos eran de un color miel brillante, tenía una estatura media y un cuerpo delgado.

Claro, dices que estas terminando conmigo ¿ estoy equivocada? – dijo tranquilamente la chica sentada frente a la rubia terminando de beber su café en un restaurante.

¿así nada más? ¿eso es todo lo que dirás? – la molestia en la voz de la chica más baja se podía apreciar a kilómetros.

Que más quieres que diga… estoy aceptando tu decisión – dijo clavando su mirada en su compañera.

¿¡Es enserio, Mei!? Es por esto que te estoy terminando , parece que no te importará nada, pensé que me dirías al fin algo que me haga quedarme contigo pero sigues siendo igual de fría – la mujer luchaba para que su voz no se elevará por la creciente ira que comenzaba a formarse en su interior- yo….te amo Mei pero no consigo saber que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza ¿es que no me quieres? Si es así ¿porqué aceptaste ser mi novia? ¿Soy sólo una curiosidad? …..¿hay alguien más?.

El rostro de Mei se contrajo un poco al escuchar la última parte más se recuperó pronto. Permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos observándose la una a la otra, mientras la chica parecía más al borde de las lágrimas Mei permaneció con la misma mirada neutra de siempre, la chica finalmente rompió en lágrimas al ver la falta de reacción de su compañera , levantándose rápidamente de la mesa en la que estaban , salió del lugar dejando a Mei , esta sólo la observaba mientras se iba.

" _bueno supongo que no se pudo evitar terminar así"_ pensó pagando lo consumido y yéndose del lugar.

._._._.

Mei parpadeó ante el recuerdo, miró a Yuzu y Chris observar la con curiosidad mientras esperaban alguna clase de respuesta, inconscientemente su mano se elevó a la altura de su pecho acariciando el anillo que llevaba colgado, observó también como Yuzu reaccionaba al ver tal acción, dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Yuzu tratar de imitar su acción más esta se detuvo a medio camino .

Los segundos pasaban más sabía que debía contestar algo ¡lo que sea! .

¡oh! Entonces ¿eres su novio? – Mei se cacheteó mentalmente ante eso.

Bueno si, eso fue lo que dije- dijo el hombre riendo. - no sabes las ganas que tenía de conocerte , he escuchado mucho de ti, tanto que hasta sentía que ya te conocía de años jaja.

Los ojos de Mei viajaron hasta Yuzu , esta no la miraba y trataba de ocultar su sonrojo hablando con su hija en brazos.

Ya veo, es un placer conocerte – dijo volviendo su mirada al chico.

Es placer es mío, deberíamos juntarnos y salir un día, sería bueno para Yuzu y Neylen –

Sólo si Yuzu esta de acuerdo – Dijo volteando a ver a la ex Rubia que ahora si la miraba. Chris la imitó.

Oh bueno….Yo.. mmm… no veo problema en eso- dijo colocando a Nelyen otra vez en el suelo , esta salió disparada hacia Chris abrazando sus piernas.

¡Genial! Entonces cuando tengas tiempo podríamos salir a comer – dijo Chris acariciando con su mano derecha el cabello de la pequeña Nelyen.

Claro , será un placer. – Mei se mantuvo tranquila a pesar de que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, observó a Nelyen mirarla fijamente de la misma manera en que la observaba cuando la conoció.

Nelyen se separó de Chris y se puso frente a Mei sin dejar de mirarla, la ex presidenta se puso nerviosa , tenía la misma mirada que tenía Yuzu, más sin embargo Mei se agachó hasta la altura de la niña.

 **Hola** – dijo sonriendo

 **Tú…¿Eres…la chica de la foto?** – pregunto casi susurrando.

 **¿Foto?** – repitió confundida.

 **¡Nelyen! -** dijo Yuzu , la niña volteó a verla un poco asustada- **ya tenemos que irnos , tienes que despedirte de Mei.**

La pequeña se volteó a Mei haciendo una reverencia un poco exagerada haciendo reír a Mei y a los demás.

Nos vemos pronto, un placer conocerle - dijo la niña y salió corriendo a los brazos de Yuzu.

Un placer conocerte también Nelyen - Dijo Mei- nos vemos pronto Chris ….Yuzu.

Ambos se despidieron mientras se alejaban entre algunas personas que pasaban.

Mei se quedó un momento en la misma posición sólo viéndolos alejarse, su corazón retumbó con fuerza en su pecho, debió haberlo imaginado , por supuesto que Yuzu estaría con alguien , no pudo haber concebido a Nelyen por obra del espíritu Santo , sin embargo saberlo y conocer a la persona con la que Yuzu estaba era incluso más doloroso.

Finalmente regreso a su apartamento , no sin antes pasar por su auto a la oficina primero.

Se tiró en su cama completamente agotada por la emociones que había vivido durante el día, su cabeza era un lío , se debatía entre dejar las cosas como están o intentarlo, sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro y se quedó ahí llorando amargamente mientras sostenía el anillo sobre su pecho .

¿por qué? ¿por qué Yuzu la había superado tan fácil? ¿Por qué ella no podía hacerlo? Esa y muchas preguntas mas rondaban su cabeza , continuó así por un par de minutos hasta que se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Mei estaba ya en su trabajo , frotaba su cuello en un intento de aliviar un dolor persistente sin mucho éxito. La incómoda posición en la que se quedó dormida anoche y el estrés de tener que lidiar hoy con un par de reuniones no ayudaban mucho a su cuerpo más sin embargo decidió tomar un par de pastillas y continuar la rutina diaria .

Las horas pasaban y cuando ya se acercaba la hora de salida , su teléfono de oficina sonó, sorprendiéndola un poco , acomodó mejor sus lentes de trabajo y se inclinó para contestar .

Dime Haruka-

Lamento molestar srta Aihara pero tiene una visita no programada-

¿visita? …- _"¿Udagawa?"_ pensó

Si Señorita Aihara , es una chica y dice que es su hermana. – dijo Haruka más en su voz se podía notar la confusión y la curiosidad .

El corazón de Mei se detuvo por un segundo, _"¿Yuzu?"_ pensó. Yuzu vino a verla pero _"¿cómo sabe ella donde trabajo?.."_

Amm…¿señorita Aihara? –

Perdón Haruka, puedes hacerla pasar- dijo finalmente tratando de no hacer temblar su voz.

La llamada finalizó y Mei comenzó a inquietarse , ordenó algunos papeles que había en su escritorio , se miró en la pantalla de su celular su aspecto _"¡Porque diablos me veo tan mal!"_ se regaño mentalmente por no tomarse el tiempo para mirar su aspecto en la mañana.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Haruka seguida de Yuzu y Nelyen , una vez adentro Haruka pregunto si necesitaba algo más , Mei negó y Haruka salió de la habitación.

Hola , Mei - dijo Yuzu visiblemente nerviosa mientras levantaba una de sus manos en forma de saludo .

Hola Yuzu, es una sorpresa que estés aquí – devolvió el saludo mostrando una sonrisa , se volvió hace Nelyen saludandola.

Hola – dijo la niña haciendo una reverencia no tan exagerada como la del día anterior.

Ambas mujeres rieron más sin embargo Mei no pudo contener la curiosidad por saber .

¿Cómo es que sabes donde trabajo? –

¡Oh! Bueno nuestra madre me lo comento el otro día y pues andábamos cerca comprando algunas cosas, vimos la oficina y Chris insistió en que viniéramos a saludarte – Dijo rascándose la parte trasera de su cuello.

¿Dónde está él? – Mei trato de ocultar un poco su recelo .

Se quedó en la tienda comprando algunas cosas dijo que vendría cuando terminará – dijo observando a su hija recorrer al escritorio de Mei- **No vayas a romper nada , Nelyen.**

 **Ok** – dijo la niña mientras regresaba a observar el escritorio de Mei - **¡Mira mamá! ¡eres tú!.**

La niña señalaba una foto pequeña sobre el escritorio de Mei , eran ella y Yuzu cuando aún estaban en la Academia Aihara. No era la única foto , tenía otra de Ume y su padre y otra donde aparecía con Himeko y Udagawa.

Aún conservas esa foto - susurro Yuzu pero Mei la escuchó perfectamente.

Si ,yo aún la tengo – ambas se acercaron a la foto y Yuzu la tomó entre sus manos , inconscientemente lo acaricio con su pulgar mientras sonreía de manera nostálgica, Mei sólo se limitaba a ver las reacciones de la chica junto a ella .

El teléfono de Yuzu comenzó a sonar sacándole de sus recuerdos , en la pantalla se veía el nombre de Chris , Yuzu se puso incómoda más sin embargo contestó la llamada yendo hacia un rincón de la habitación.

Nelyen seguía observando la foto con fascinación, Mei se acercó más a la pequeña niña.

 **Mamá se ve hermosa aquí-** dijo la pequeña

 **Ella siempre lo ha sido. –** dijo Mei , la niña quitó la mirada de la foto para verla con esa mirada de curiosidad que había visto sólo en Yuzu.

 **¿Tú eres hermana de mamá? –** preguntó la pequeña .

 **Así es –**

 **¿Por qué nunca me te había conocido? –** preguntó con curiosidad - **he conocido a mis tías y tíos, a mi abuela y abuelos , pero nunca me habían dicho de ti.**

Mei se quedó sin habla , no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta , se quedó observando a la pequeña un rato y cuando iba a contestar Yuzu colgó y venía caminando hacia ambas.

Tenemos que irnos, Chris esta aquí– dijo Yuzu tomando la mano de su hija.

 **Quiero ir al baño primero -** dijo la pequeña

 **Esta yendo a la derecha por el pasillo -** señaló Mei , Nelyen salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

 **Yo puedo sola –** le dijo a su madre y esta asintió.

La niña se fue y ambas quedaron solas.

¿Estas segura que puede sola? – dijo Mei preocupada , su rostro estaba teñido de un color rojizo.

Si , ella puede , además si voy detrás de ella sólo la haría enojar jeje – Yuzu estaba de igual manera.

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación, no muy seguras de como seguir con la conversación , Yuzu se sintió cohibida porque está a sola Mei así que decidió que lo mejor seria retirarse.

Bueno creo que mejor voy a buscar a Nelyen- dijo girando y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida

Mei no sabía que hacer , la vio alejarse un par de metros y su cuerpo se movió por si mismo tomando a Yuzu por la muñeca lo que provocó que Yuzu saltará y diera un pequeño grito ahogado . Mei la soltó de inmediato pensando que la había lastimado , Yuzu no volteó a verla pero si detuvo su caminar.

Yuzu espera …no te vayas aún- suplicó mientras se colocaba frente a ella.

Mei , tengo que irme – dijo sin verla a los ojos.

No …por favor quédate un poco más- Mei se acercó más a su hermana tratando de ver sus ojos , levantó una mano y echó un mechón de cabello detrás ser la oreja de Yuzu , entonces la ex Rubia levantó su rostro observandola.

Dijiste que no intentarías nada – dijo Yuzu , más sin embargo no se alejaba de las caricias que estaba dando ahora la mano de Mei sobre su mejilla.

No puedo evitarlo – Mei lentamente movió la mano por el rostro de Yuzu ,admirando cada detalle , sus ojos reflejaban pura adoración que Yuzu pudo percibir.

No , Mei nosotras….no podemos….- Yuzu tomó distancia, no sabía si podía mantener la cordura.

Yuzu, por favor …- Mei volvió a acercarse.

Por favor Mei, no podemos .. –

¿ no podemos? Entonces si quieres ..- Mei se arriesgó y rodeó a Yuzu en un abrazo.

Por favor …no ….. – Mei pudo escuchar la voz de Yuzu temblar y querer alejarla de ella .

¿Por qué estas asustada? Yuzu soy yo – Mei la abrazo con más fuerza evitando que el forcejeo de Yuzu la alejara.

" _no te asustes" "Soy yo"_

Yuzu abrió grandemente los ojos un segundo antes de cerrarlos fuertemente.

¡NO! ¡SUELTAME! – Yuzu empujó a Mei alejando la de ella, Yuzu se agachó en posición fetal llorando y gritando.

Yuzu ¿Qué pasa? – Mei trató de acercarse otra vez e intento tocar a yuzu pero se alejó cuando escuchó a Yuzu gritar.

¡NO! ¡AH! ¡CHRIS! –

Mientras Mei seguía intentando averiguar porque Yuzu estaba gritando , escucho el sonido de pasos en el pasillo y también forcejeos. Un segundo después Chris apareció por la puerta de la oficina de Mei cargando a Nelyen que comenzó a llorar al ver a su madre, detrás de él venía Haruka seguido de varios sujetos de seguridad.

Chris bajo a Nelyen y corrió hasta Yuzu, Mei detuvo a los de seguridad observando como Chris se arrodillaba frente a Yuzu.

Yuzu – dijo de forma suave mientras intentaba abrazarla.

¿Chris? – Yuzu levantó su mirada observando al chico sonreírle , esta se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo mientras sollozaba.

Ya pasó , calma Yuzu - el chico acariciaba la cabeza de Yuzu gentilmente hasta que se calmó.

Se quedaron así un par de minutos más, Mei se movió hasta quedar a un lado de la pequeña Nelyen y colocó una mano en su cabeza en forma de consuelo, la pequeña la observó por un momento antes de devolver la vista hacia su madre, Mei simplemente los observaba confundida ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿ porqué Yuzu lloraba y gritaba? ¿ porqué llamaba a Chris así? Más preguntas abarrotaron su mente , no pudo evitar sentir celos al ver como el chico lograba calmar a Yuzu. Sintió escoger su corazón de forma dolorosa , la impotencia se hizo presente en ella, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos más no sabía por qué eran.

To be continued

._._._.

Y ¿Qué les pareció? Sinceramente me costó un poco escribir esto , no se si haya logrado transmitir el sentimiento que deseaba , más sin embargo espero lo hayan disfrutado

Una vez más gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un comentario sin importar el idioma yo amo leerlos.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza, estoy terminando de escribir esto a las 3:20 de la madrugada no quería hacerlos esperar más así que aquí tienen el capítulo

Una cosa es que entendería si algunos les incómoda este capítulo por su contenido , si es así me disculpo de antemano.

Ando medio ansioso como ya saben ( o si no saben) Citrus terminará este mes ( **NOOOO** ) y eso me ha caído como golpe al hígado, siento que no van a abarcar un buen final en un solo capítulo pero hay que confiar en Saburouta así que nada más queda esperar y rezar por un final digno para este gran manga.

Declaro Citrus **NO** me pertenece , es propiedad de Saburouta y está historia es meramente por entretenimiento y para alimentar mi obsesión por la pareja.

Si ven algún error de ortografía me disculpan , escribo desde mi celular jee

Ah otra cosa, pondré en letras **negrita** cuando Neylen o alguien más hable en inglés es solo para resaltar ese hecho.

Sin más nos leemos abajo

PD: me estoy durmiendo jaja

._._._.

Había pasado un día desde el incidente en la oficina, un angustioso y confuso día para Mei , no sabía nada de Yuzu y aunque tenía su número temía mucho el llamarle , ni siquiera sabía si le contestaría , se sentía culpable de cierta manera sentía que todo lo que le pasó a Yuzu en su oficina era su culpa.

Tenía la impresión de que sabía el porque la ex Rubia había tenido esa reacción con su acercamiento, más no quería estar en lo correcto , no podía ser cierto ¿verdad?.

Mei suspiro por milésima vez en lo que va de la mañana de su día libre , estaba aún en pijamas en su cama, no tenía el deseo de salir de ella , el sonido de su hambriento estómago la sacó de todo el remolino que albergaba su mente en esos momentos, lanzó un gemido de pereza mientras rodaba por la cama hasta uno de sus extremos , se sentó primero y acomodó sus pantuflas de osito color marrón que tenía levantándose una vez que las acomodo bien , se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, no era muy buena haciéndolo pero el hecho de vivir sola la había forzado a aprender algunas cosas.

Mientras preparaba su desayuno el remolino en su cabeza no se detuvo , es más se hacía más grande , su teléfono sonó con un mensaje , ella lo tomó y vio que era de Udagawa invitándola a almorzar , una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro más no sentía el ánimo de salir así que rápidamente mando la respuesta y dejó su celular, se concentró nuevamente en su desayuno

Su celular volvió a sonar , Udagawa insistía alegando que se sentía aburrido y solo , más Mei siguió negándose, otro sonido Udagawa mando una imagen de él fingiendo llanto, Mei lanzó otro gemido mientras ponía sus ojos hacia atrás " _a veces parece un niño pequeño"_ pensó y dejó una vez más su celular.

Una vez más su sonó pero con el tono de llamada, Mei suspiro y tomó el aparato sin siquiera ver el número .

Udagawa por favor , comportarte como un hombre adulto – dijo Mei su tono de voz no era de enojo pero si denotaba un poco de irritación.

¿Mei? – fue la respuesta que obtuvo, Mei abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa , no era la voz de Udawaga.

¿Chris? – dijo de forma suave.

Hola – dijo la voz del hombre al otro lado del parlante- disculpa que llame así de repente.

No hay problema – Mei trato de ordenar sus pensamientos lo mejor que pudo ¿Por qué Chris la llamaba? ¿cómo había conseguido su número?- de hecho me sorprende mucho tu llamada.

Lo siento, tome el número del celular de Yuzu para llamarte – después de unos minutos de silencio- ¿estas libre hoy?.

Oh bueno…- eso tomó por sorpresa a la chica de cabello oscuro , no sabía que contestar , no sabía el porque Chris la había llamado o porque quería reunirse con ella , no quería tener que verlo pero sabía que era la única vía directa a Yuzu – si, tengo libre hoy.

Perfecto ¿crees que sea posible que nos reunamos? –

No me supone ningún problema – dijo e inconscientemente comenzó a jugar con el anillo en su cuello – yuzu….¿ella está bien? .

Preferiría que discutamos eso en persona ¿ te parece bien? – Mei dejó salir una simple afirmación- te espero en el parque que está cerca de la estación XY a las 3 ¿ Esta bien eso contigo? .

Esta bien – y así mismo la llamada terminó, Mei se sentía extraña pero quería llegar al fondo de todo, siguió acariciando el anillo por un par de segundos mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

Su nariz la puso alerta , sintió el olor a algo quemándose y tardó unos segundos en recordar que estaba cocinando su desayuno , volteó rápidamente y apagó la llama, tosió un poco por el intenso humo mientras lo disipaba con una de sus manos, suspiro mirando los restos calcinados de su desayuno.

" _Supongo que cereal con leche no es mala opción ahora"_ pensó comenzando a prepararlo.

._._._.

Mei se dirigía hacia su auto que estaba en el estacionamiento de un gran centro comercial de una zona cerca de su apartamento, falta cerca de media hora para su reunión con Chris, volteó su rostro para ver a lo lejos a Udagawa despidiéndose con una mano levantada, al final había aceptado su propuesta de ir a almorzar juntos , después de charlar y poner al hombre al tanto de lo que había pasado , Mei se sentía más liviana ahora que había podido desahogarse un poco con Udagawa.

Sin embargo aún se sentía un tanto nerviosa, subió a su auto despejando lo más que pudo su mente y comenzó su camino hacia el parque.

Una vez que encontró un lugar donde estacionar comenzó a recorrer el parque en busca del hombre super alto, no tuvo que batallar mucho , el parque no es muy grande de todas maneras, lo encontró sentado en una banca cerca de los juegos infantiles , estaba sólo no había rastro de Yuzu o Nelyen , observó como Chris estaba mirando a los demás niños jugar.

Mei comenzó a acercarse lentamente a él sin que este supiera aún de su presencia , no pudo evitar el analizar su rostro , sus gestos , en lo poco que había tratado al chico se dió cuenta que no era una mala persona, se notaba por su mirada , su forma de expresarse y como trataba a Yuzu y Nelyen, sin duda las quería mucho , todo lo que Yuzu soñó alguna vez en una pareja.

" _Todo lo que no pude darle"_ pensó, y sin quererlo el chico al fin volteó en su dirección sonriendo un poco.

Hola Mei, un placer volver a verte- dijo poniéndose de pie.

El placer es mío- contento la chica y extendió su mano derecha hacia él. Chris la observó un poco confundido.

Pensé que los japoneses no daban la mano jeje – contento el hombre dudoso de su tomar o no la mano de Mei.

No lo hacemos , pero ustedes si así que pensé en ser amable – Mei observó como Chris tomó su mano y le dio un apretón amigable.

Entiendo jeje ¿gustas sentarte? – Chris volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar , Mei lo imitó, ambos comenzaron a observar a los niños por un par de segundos.

Tal ves te preguntes el porqué te cité aquí- El chico rompió el silencio más no apartó su vista de los niños.

La verdad es que si – Mei contestó mirándolo por el rabillo de su ojo derecho- pero asumo que se trata de Yuzu ¿Me equivoco?.

Observó a Chris soltar una pequeña risa , este por fin apartó su vista de enfrente y la observó .

No te equivocas – comentó el chico y tras unos segundos de silencio- seguro te preguntas que pasó en tu oficina el otro día.

Chris observó que Mei sólo movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa, el rostro del chico cambio de estar relajado a uno un poco más serio , Mei no sabía cómo interpretar eso.

Escucha , no me corresponde a mi decirte lo que pasó, pero sé que Yuzu no te lo contará, te cité aquí para contarte lo que ha pasado aunque creo que tal vez ya tienes una idea de lo que pasó ¿verdad? –

Yo….Si, la tengo – contestó sinceramente la ex presidenta.

Ya veo , no por nada Yuzu alardeaba mucho de lo inteligente que eras – Dijo Chris en modo de broma, Mei se sintió un poco cohibida , sintió que la sangre subió a su rostro tornándolo rojo al saber que la mujer que amaba aún la mencionaba.

Yuzu exagera a veces – dijo Mei haciendo lo posible por ocultar su sonrojo , fallando miserablemente.

Jeje para nada – contestó el chico – se lo que está pasando por tu cabeza y déjame decirte que lamentablemente es justamente eso.

Los ojos de Mei se abrieron de pánico y sorpresa , observó al chico buscando alguna señal de que estuviera bromeando más este Sólo bajó su rostro hasta casi ponerlo entre sus piernas.

Mei sintió una mezcla de emociones tras la revelación , sintió que las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos al saber lo que Yuzu tuvo que haber sufrido ,también sintió la ira brotar de su interior , como se atrevía esa persona a hacerle daño a Yuzu, finalmente las lagrimas cayeron , lo que estuvo pensando en la mañana resultó ser cierto.

Nelyen… ¿ella es..? –

Sí – fue la respuesta que recibió.

Mei estaba en Shock , sabía que está podía ser una realidad más por como reaccionó Yuzu, Mei soltó más lágrimas al darse cuenta de algo , había lastimado a Yuzu nuevamente , la hizo recordar un suceso traumático en su vida y aunque ella no lo supiera en ese momento no podía evitar sentirse culpable por todo.

No es tu culpa , Mei- dijo Chris adivinado sus pensamientos- fue…fue mi culpa.

El chico comenzó a sollozar y soltar algunas lagrimas , Mei sólo se limitaba a observarlo.

No debí dejarla sola - Sollozo- no debí haber confiado en él - sollozo- debí haberme dado cuenta de sus intenciones - sollozo- …le fallé.

Mei estaba confundida ¿la dejó sola? ¿quién fue el culpable? ¿porqué le falló? Más no pregunto y dejó que el chico se calmara y continuara .

Todo comenzó hace 8 años – comenzó Chris- conocí a Yuzu a mediados del primer semestre de universidad , me llamo la atención casi al instante y no sólo por ser bonita si no por su personalidad tan explosiva, Yuzu tiene el talento nato de hacer que las personas se le unan en sus aventuras, de hacer que las personas a su alrededor se animen a hacer lo que se proponen, todo eso me gustó mucho - soltó una pequeña sonrisa al recordarlo.

Sin embargo no siempre fue así, el idioma dificultó que ella se integrara de inmediato , recuerdo que fui el primero en hablarle , comencé a enseñarle inglés y ella a mi japonés , poco a poco se integró – Mei escuchaba atenta- yo tenía un grupo de amigos muy cercanos , entre ellos estaba …Jack , es un tipo bastante fornido , de carácter amable , atractivo para las chicas y tenía mucho dinero , era popular por ser quien organizaba las mejores fiestas del campus , a Yuzu no le tomó tiempo integrarse a mi grupo de amigos.

Después de dos años de amistad con Yuzu- suspiro- Jack organizó una fiesta en una cabaña, insistió en que Yuzu fuera , me dijo que era mi oportunidad para declarármele y yo le insistí mucho a ella para que me acompañara hasta que aceptó, una vez en la fiesta todos estaban de cierta manera borrachos menos Yuzu y yo , le dije que iría al baño ….cuando salí ella no estaba en ningún lugar.

Mei trato saliva mientras una ola de emociones la inundaba , mas no dijo nada y se limito a apretar sus manos ante lo que Chris contaba.

La busqué por todos lados más no la encontraba , hasta que vi a 3 de los amigos de Jack reunidos fuera de un pasillo frente a una puerta, me acerqué a ellos y les pregunté si habían visto a Yuzu pero ellos me lo negaron , y ….- Mei observó como el chico apretaba sus puños- la escuché…escuché los gritos de Yuzu a través de la puerta, y aunque la música amortiguaba un poco sus gritos yo los escuché perfectamente, quise pasar pero estos tipos en la entrada no me dejaban , entre en pánico y comencé a forcejear con ellos y cuando logre quitarlos del camino y entrar ….ya era tarde – Sollozo - yo aún tengo presente la mirada de Jack cuando lo descubrí , esa asquerosa mirada de "ups perdón pero no me resistí" y yo lo golpeé tan fuerte , tenía mucha rabia y me sentía impotente por lo que había pasado, fue mi culpa ….-

Mei no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo sucedido , vio al chico frente a ella quebrarse mientras lo contaba , Mei extendió su mano derecha y la posó en el hombro de Chris a modo consuelo , este levantó su mirada del suelo y la observó.

No es tu culpa , no creo que hubiera manera de saber que eso pasaría- Mei intentaba sonar lo más calmada posible aún cuando su rostro estaba con lágrimas.

Es mi culpa , me lo dijeron , que Jack no era una persona de fiar pero no le preste atención por su fachada de amabilidad -Chris volteó su vista una vez más a los pocos niños que aún quedaban en los juegos- …pero sabes , algo bueno salió de esa mala experiencia, Nelyen ella es la persona que trajo de regreso a Yuzu y ella la ama con todo su corazón ,Yuzu poco a poco volvió a ser la que era , los episodios del trauma se fueron esfumando poco a poco es raro que ella tenga alguno ahora. Nelyen es un rayo de luz en la vida de Yuzu.

Mei observó como Chris soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

Gracias ..- dejó salir Mei y Chris la volteó a ver casi por reflejo- gracias por contarme lo que pasó, ahora se lo que Yuzu tuvo que sufrir y me siento impotente de no poder haber hecho algo por ella.

De hecho Yuzu te necesita, Mei- el chico observó como Mei se sorprendió ante esto – sólo tu puedes hacerla completamente feliz .

P-pero de que estas hablando – Mei comenzó a inquietarse , sintió la felicidad crecer en ella por lo que Chris decía- tu eres su novio , tu tienes que hacerla feli….

Se que Yuzu no me ama, Mei- dijo observándola fijamente – nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará, su corazón ya tiene dueño.

Mei se puso nerviosa _"es imposible que sepa de lo que tuvimos Yuzu y yo, no, ella no pudo haberle contado"_

Y se que eres tú, Mei – dijo Chris de manera tranquila , el corazón de Mei se encogió " _¿Cómo? ¿cómo es que él sabe eso?"_

¿ella te contó eso? – dijo tras unos minutos de silencio.

No, lo sospeche en su momento y lo confirmé de …pues sinceramente no importa de que manera lo confirmé – por primera vez Mei vio como el chico se sonrojaba fuertemente y la curiosidad la invadió.

¿por qué sospechaste? ¿ de qué manera? – las preguntas directa a de Mei ponían nervioso a Chris.

Oh bueno, ella hablaba mucho de ti aunque se obligaba mucho a frenarse ella misma , se notaba dolida cada vez que mencionaba tu nombre – Chris levantó su mirada al cielo observando que este comenzaba a cambiar de color a uno más oscuro- vi algunas fotos de ustedes , Yuzu se veía sonriente a tu lado lo que me hizo comenzar a sospechar y aunque quisiera ocultarlo – Chris regreso su mirada a Mei- me Di cuenta del anillo en su cuello justo como me doy cuenta que tu lo traes – dijo señalando su pecho.

Mei se sonrojo por milésima vez en el día, llevo una de sus manos a su pecho acariciando el anillo debajo de la tela de su blusa, se sintió feliz Yuzu aún la recordaba.

Sabes – continuó – cuando Yuzu aceptó ser mi novia me sentí muy feliz , sentí que mi lucha había dado frutos pero después de eso ella cambio su aspecto , se quitó el tinte , se quitó su collar y lo puso junto a las fotos que tenía siempre en su cajón, sentí que la Yuzu que conocía había muerto en ese mismo instante , todo eso pasó hace 3 meses.

Mei seguía muda ante lo que escuchaba no era muy buena consolando a las personas.

Yo creo que ustedes necesitan hablar , Mei- dijo finalmente- y tienes que hacerlo antes de que regresemos a Estados Unidos.

To be continued..

._._._.

Uff no saben lo que me costó escribir esto, muchas vueltas y cambios e intente explicar lo mejor posible la situación desde el punto de vista de Chris. Iba a hacerlo de manera recuerdo pero pienso que así queda bastante bien. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo

Muchas gracias a as personas que me dejan un comentario, me motivan a seguir con la historia

Gracias por el apoyo se agradece mucho, nos leemos pronto


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos , vengo con una nueva actualización de esta historia.

Como sabran hoy 8 de agosto es el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Yuzu y pensé que sería bueno tratar de traerles aunque sea un poco del capítulo así que ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YUZU!

 **Un anuncio rápido , creo que la próxima actualización tardará un poco en salir , ando fuera de mi país natal ( llevo 3 meses fuera) y tengo que regresar dentro de unos días, entonces andaré un poco ocupado, pero no se preocupen que no dejaré abandonada la historia.**

Declaro Citrus **NO** me pertenece , es propiedad de Saburouta y está historia es meramente por entretenimiento y para alimentar mi obsesión por la pareja.

Si ven algún error de ortografía me disculpan , escribo desde mi celular jee

Ah otra cosa, pondré en letras **negrita** cuando Neylen o alguien más hable en inglés es solo para resaltar ese hecho.

Sin más nos leemos abajo

._._._.

Mei abrió lentamente sus ojos , tenía poca visibilidad ya que sus ojos estaban aún acostumbrandose a la poca luz que iluminaba la habitación en la que se encontraba, un fuerte dolor de cabeza la obligó cerrar los ojos nuevamente mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la parte frontal de su rostro tratando de minimizar el dolor , logró sentarse en la cama soltando un agudo gemido mientras lo hacia _"¿qué ha pasado? ¿dónde estoy?"_ pensó , recién fijándose que estaba desnuda.

Un movimiento a un lado suyo la sacó de sus pensamientos , Mei volteó de manera rápida _"No otra vez"_ pensó mientras observaba la espalda femenina completamente desnuda a su lado.

A Mei sabía de quien se trataba , observó su buen físico, recorrió su espalda hasta llegar al lunar que tenía en la parte baja cerca de sus glúteos , su piel pálida hacia contraste con ese cabello rubio.

Se levantó de esa cama y comenzó a vestirse, su celular comenzó a sonar anunciando un mensaje , Mei le hecho un rápido vistazo sin dejar de ponerse la ropa , quería salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera.

Tenía muchos mensajes, algunos de su trabajo , nada importante ni realmente grave , otros de Himeko preguntando como se encontraba y la mayoría de ellos eran de Udagawa preguntado donde carajos estaba.

Soltó un suspiro una vez que terminó su labor, volteando a mirar una vez más a la figura sobre la cama antes de dirigirse a la salida del apartamento que no le pertenecía.

Una vez fuera comenzó a caminar en dirección a su apartamento, estaba en un barrio cercano a su casa , sacó su celular marcando un número.

¿DÓNDE CARAJOS TE METISTE? – dijo la voz molesta de del hombre.

Estoy camino a mi casa – contestó Mei de manera calmada.

¿de dónde?- preguntó Udagawa calmando un poco su tono de voz pero sin dejar de sonar molesto.

…..- Mei Guardó silencio por un rato, sentía que su dolor de cabeza comenzaba a aumentar- …eso no es asunto tuyo , Udagawa.

¿Lo volviste a hacer? – directo al punto- contesta , Mei.

Udagawa por favor no estoy de humor –

¿Y crees que yo si? Me preocupas mucho Mei, eres mi mejor amiga, y me preocupa que recaigas en viejos hábitos que no son buenos para ti-

No volverá a pasar , además ¿cómo sabes? – dijo la mujer de cabello negro , esperando la luz verde para cruzar una esquina.

Te llame ayer y no respondiste , así que llame a Haruka para preguntar si estabas en tu oficina , ella me dijo que Nemoto había llegado y que tu habías salido con ella- el silencio de Mei confirmó toda la historia – Mei sabes que ella no es una buena persona para ti.

Nemoto-san es una buena persona- contestó Mei , llegando a su apartamento y abriendo la puerta y cerrandola atrás de sí.

No lo dudo Mei, Pero sabes que ella sólo buscar darte drogas y tener sexo contigo – dijo el hombre levantó un poco su voz- no digo que no puedas acostarte con ella , pero la parte de las Drogas te ha traído algunos problemas Mei.

Un pesado suspiro salió de sus labios, sabía que el hombre tenía razón, más no podía evitarlo , y no quería.

No volverá a pasar , te lo prometo-

._._._.

Mei suspiró mirando fijamente la pantalla de su celular , no sabía el porque había recordado esa parte de su vida , sabía que su problema con las Drogas no era nada comparado a lo que Yuzu había sufrido , más sin embargo el recuerdo vino a ella sin que lo quisiera.

Volteó para ver a Chris caminar a su lado, habían decidido caminar un rato.

Puedo hacerte unas pregunta – dijo Mei rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

Claro – contestó el chico.

Jack…..¿qué pasó con él? –

Bueno , fui a poner la denuncia al día siguiente, pero cuando quisieron buscarlo él ya no estaba , se fue del país y no sabemos donde está – dijo sin despegar su vista del camino.

¿ la madre de Yuzu lo sabe? – Mei no sabía si hacia bien el hacer muchas preguntas , pero su curiosidad era grande.

No , Yuzu nunca quiso contarle , ella piensa que Yuzu salió embarazada por accidente- el hombre volteó a verla y vió como Mei lo mirada de manera negativa – ¡no es mi culpa! Yuzu me rogó para que no contará nada a su familia.

Sin embargo observó como Mei no quitaba su mirada de él.

Además – dijo el hombre mientras se sonrojaba un poco- Sabes lo insistente que puede llegar a ser Yuzu.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mei, recuerdos junto la chica de sus sueños inundaron su mente.

Tienes razón- Mei soltó una pequeña risa que Chris no tardó en imitar.

¿No te molesta? – pregunto Mei, observando como Chris ponía cara de duda ante su pregunta – me refiero a saber que ella gusta de una chica y que resulta ser su Hermanastra.

Oh eso , realmente no , no son hermanas de sangre así que no lo veo tan malo , en cuanto a lo otro pues ..- un breve silencio le dio al chico la oportunidad de ordenar sus pensamientos – como dije tenía mis sospechas de que tenía a alguien especial y siempre tuve presente eso , cuando la escuchaba hablar de ti dude por un momento pero pensé que siendo hermanastras sería normal , no me importó en ese momento y traté de ganarme su corazón , creí que lo había logrado jeje pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando supe quien era esa persona.

El silencio inundó a la pareja una vez más,Mei sintió el impulso de hacer otra pregunta más Chris volvió a hablar.

Te mentiría si te dijera que no me molestó o me sorprendió enterarme, pero yo no soy quien para juzgar a una persona por sus gustos personales y menos a Yuzu, así que lo deje pasar y me enfoque en tratar de borrarte de su corazón – Chris vió como Mei abrió grandemente sus ojos en sorpresa- .. se que suena egoísta y hasta malvado pero creo que mi corazón no quería renunciar aún a Yuzu.

Eres una gran persona, Chris – dijo sonriendo sinceramente al chico- pero aún no me dices ¿como es que te enteraste que era yo?

Y por segunda vez Mei vió al chico sonrojarse fuertemente.

E-eso no tiene importancia -dijo tratando de enfocar su vista en cualquier cosa cosa que no sea su acompañante.

Soy una persona curiosa y pensé que ahora nos diríamos todo – Mei impulsada por la curiosidad que había obtenido gracias a su trabajo presionaba al chico a que le contara.

Por favor no – dijo cubriendo su rostro con una mano tratando de que Mei no viera su sonrojo – es un poco vergonzoso para mi contarte.

Eso sólo aumenta mi curiosidad al respecto- Mei trataba de sonar lo más desinteresada posible- ¡oh vamos! Que tal malo puede ser ¿la escuchaste hablar dormida o..?

Ella dijo tu nombre – susurro el chico luchando por controlar su rostro que estaba rojo y esperando que Mei no pudiera escucharlo.

¿qué quieres decir con eso? – Dijo Mei deteniendo su pequeño recorrido por el parque.

B-bueno ….yo amm…- Chris se tocaba nerviosamente la parte trasera de su cuello mientras trataba de explicar la situación- …en nuestra intimidad ella…ella dijo tu nombre.

Mei abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa y se arrepintió el haber preguntado , su rostro mostró el familiar sonrojo más permaneció lo más tranquila que pudo.

Oh ya veo – Mei estaba insegura de que decir ahora – perdón por insistir.

No te preocupes jeje - dijo el chico inseguro también de si seguir contando o no - la verdad es que si me sorprendí bastante pero parece que ella no se dio cuenta que lo dijo y yo hice como que no escuche nada jeje

Debió ser incómodo para ti , yo sólo tengo una pregunta más y ya no te molestaré – dijo Mei , Chris se limitó a asentir con su cabeza - Yuzu no ….amm ¿no tiene problemas respecto a tener intimidad?

Oh pues no lo sé, no fue de la noche a la mañana que pasó pero pues supongo que de cierta manera yo le doy seguridad en ese aspecto aunque no estoy seguro – admitió y lentamente se sintió más en confianza con la chica de cabello negro, ambos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente mientras charlaron de algunas cosas más.

Ambos llegaron a la entrada del parque.

Mañana llevaré a Nelyen a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, Yuzu visitará a algunas personas pero supongo que tendrá libre pronto , deberías llamarla y pedirle que se vean – comentó Chris

Agradezco mucho la información, lo haré- comentó Mei, se posicionó frente al chico he hizo una reverencia – y agradezco el que me brindará toda esta información.

No hay de que Mei – comenzando a alejarse – espero verte pronto.

El chico se alejó despidiéndose con una mano, Mei lo observó irse , no sabía que hacer con toda esa información , sentia una mezcla de emociones pasar por su cuerpo , culpa , ira , arrepentimiento, y sobre todo , amor , sintió que su cuerpo recuperaba el valor que le hacía falta y mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo pero estaba segura de una cosa , ella tenía oportunidad con Yuzu y no iba a desperdiciarla , no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Sacó su celular comenzando a marcar un número.

¿Hola? – dijo la voz al otro lado, Mei dejó salir una sonrisa.

Hola , Yuzu -…..

._._._._.

Lamentó que sea tan corto el capítulo prometo compensarlos de alguna manera ¿qué les pareció? Fue un capítulo más informativo que espero no les aburra.

Gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia, me encanta saber que les gusta , son geniales.

Tengo una pregunta que hacerles y es que ¿quieren Lemmon en la historia?

Estoy contemplando la idea de mente una escena así, sólo si quisiera verla , no soy muy bueno escribiendo ese tipo de escenas , si han leído mi otra historia "Una última vez" notarán mi inexperiencia jeje pero trataría de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por traerles algo así. Si es que lo quisieran.

Bueno sin más , esperen mi próxima actualización.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos ¿qué tal los ha tratado la vida?, lo sé , lo sé no merezco el perdón por tenerlos esperando mucho tiempo, pero al fin pude acabar de escribir este capítulo , no es la gran cosa y la gran parte de este capítulo lo termine recién jaja

Espero que la vida me pueda dejar escribir más seguido y no tenerlos esperando mucho. Quiero comentarles que ando en busca de trabajo nuevo y eso me ha mantenido de un sitio a otro y si comienzo a trabajar pues espero poder escribir aunque sea poco a poco los capítulos.

Gracias a todos los que comentan y mandan mensajes privados, créanme que no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que les gusta.

PD: ¿Qué les pareció el final de Citrus? Yo creo que puse muy en alto el final y por eso no sentí que llenó mis expectativas, siento como de alguna manera un De javu con ese final apresurado aunque no fue tan malo como otros CofCofBleachCofCof , así que me siento muy feliz por como acabo y espero que el o los Spin off nos cuenten un poco más de como acabaron todas y no sólo Yuzu y Mei , no quiero alargar más esta nota lo único que digo es que si me gustó mucho el final y lloré a moco tendido al verlas casarse , fue hermoso pero sentí que podía dar más la historia.

Declaro Citrus **NO** me pertenece , es propiedad de Saburouta y está historia es meramente por entretenimiento y para alimentar mi obsesión por la pareja.

Si ven algún error de ortografía me disculpan , escribo desde mi celular jee

Ah otra cosa, pondré en letras **negrita** cuando Neylen o alguien más hable en inglés es solo para resaltar ese hecho.

Sin más nos leemos abajo

._._._.

Las personas siempre le decían que parecía una mujer de carácter fuerte, capaz de mantener la calma y buscar soluciones viables a los problemas que se presentaban, que no se dejaba intimidar por ningún ser humano en este planeta , de cierta manera su profesión y carácter habían ayudado a eso , Mei Aihara es capaz de eso de mucho más si se lo propone , pero aquí estaba frente a la puerta del departamento temporal de Yuzu incapaz de dar un paso más y llamar a la puerta, su corazón latió con más fuerza debatiendo en sí sería mejor irse del lugar o tocar el maldito timbre de una vez.

Mei se cacheteó mentalmente y tomó un gran respiro, no tenía que dudar , ella dijo que no volvería a perder a Yuzu, no lo soportaría _"así que vas a entrar ahí y le vas a decir lo que sientes, Mei Aihara y no te vas a ir hasta que ella te diga lo que siente, si ….eso haré"_ pensó y agarró su cabeza con ambas manos en un intento por despejar toda duda persistente en ella, quien lo diría al parecer Mei si tenía un talón de Aquiles.

Después de unos cuantos segundos más por fin Mei decidió llamar a la puerta , espero ansiosamente a que alguien le abriera, observó su reloj de mano y pensó si había sido buena idea el llegar temprano,su reloj marcaba las 9 am y habia quedado con yuzu cerca de las 3 pm, mas no se aguanto un minuto más y su cuerpo se movió como si tuviera vida propia hacia el apartamento de la ex rubia, ruido del otro lado llamó su atención , Mei arqueó una ceja por la curiosidad y al cabo de unos segundos La puerta se abrió un poco dejando ver a Chris del otro lado.

Hola Mei – el chico sonrió abriendo completamente la puerta.

Buenos días Chris – contestó la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Pasa , por favor – dijo haciendo su cuerpo hacia un lado para que Mei ingresará al departamento.

Mei agradeció la invitación y una vez dentro observó que era un apartamento algo grande , no demasiado pero perfecto para dos personas.

Se escucharon pasos apresurados lo cual Mei volteó buscando la fuente del alboroto y al cabo de algunos segundos Neylen apareció corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo , la pequeña venía sumida en lo que parecía ser un mundo lleno de monstruos y al parecer ella era la que rescata a todos.

Su pequeña carrera se detuvo cuando vio a Mei y Chris justo frente a ella , no hizo ningún movimiento sólo se quedó ahí observando a ambos adultos, tenía una pijama de una sola pieza que imitaba la vestimenta del Hombre araña.

 **Neylen , modales.** – dijo Chris y la pequeña se acercó a Mei .

Un placer verla otra vez – la pequeña niña dijo el mismo tiempo que hacía una pequeña reverencia.

Mei abre sus ojos sorprendida pero imita la reverencia .

Es bueno verte otra vez , Nelyen- Mei le dio a la pequeña una sonrisa sincera, y por primera vez Nelyen sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, Mei casi olvida como respirar cuando observó la misma sonrisa cálida y enérgica de Yuzu en el rostro de la pequeña.

 **Ve a cambiarte antes de que se haga más tarde, iré a ayudarte en unos minutos** – Dijo Chris.

Después de eso la pequeña salió corriendo en dirección contraria a Mei, murmurando cosas que sólo ella entendía.

Mei y Chris soltaron una pequeña risa al observar a pequeña castaña jugar mientras se dirigía hacia uno de los cuartos, caminaron por un pasillo no muy largo hasta la pequeña sala del departamento ,había una pequeña pared que dividía la sala de la cocina, ambos entraron a la sala cuando Mei escucho esa voz que lograba quitarle la respiración y con la que soñaba muy a menudo.

 **¿Quién era, Chris? –** dijo Yuzu emergiendo de la pequeña pared con una pequeña bolsa en sus manos, Yuzu levantó su rostro, sus ojos mostraron sorpresa , no pudo evitar que un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas y guardo silencio cuando los esmeraldas de Yuzu chocaron con los amatistas. – Mei.

Hola Yuzu, espero no ser inoportuna – dijo al fin Mei tras un largo tiempo se silencio entre ambas.

Claro que no , sólo pensé que vendrías hasta más tarde – Yuzu al fin despegó su vista de Mei y continuaba metiendo cosas en la pequeña bolsa. Otro silencio se instaló en la habitación.

Buenooo.. creo que iré a buscar a Nelyen – Dijo el único chico al mismo tiempo que salía de la habitación no sin antes susurrarle un "Suerte" a Mei confundiéndola durante unos segundos.

Mei observó salir a Chris antes de devolver la mirada a donde estaba Yuzu, la vio hacer muchos movimientos por toda la cocina, meter y sacar objetos de una pequeña bolsa que parecía ser comida para Chris y la pequeña Neylen, la vio caminar hacia el refrigerador y abrirlo inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante elevando su parte trasera para deleite de Mei, pasó saliva por su garganta y trato con toda su fuerza de voluntad el apartar su mirada de la parte baja de Yuzu pero falló, al cabo de unos minutos Yuzu se puso recta cerrando la puerta del refrigerador y continuó dando vueltas por la cocina, mientras Mei no paraba de mirarla, comenzó a entrar en una especie de trance mientras observaba la forma en que su cuerpo se movía, los gestos que hacía, la forma en que su cabello se balanceaba con cada movimiento y su cuerpo comenzó a avanzar de forma lenta hacia su hermana.

Realmente me sorprende verte aquí tan temprano , Mei- la caminata de Yuzu terminó en el Fregado y comenzaba a lavar algunos platos sucios.

Mei no respondió se limitó a caminar lentamente hasta colocarse detrás de su Hermanastra, Yuzu detuvo sus movimientos al percatarse de la cercanía de la ex presidenta, Mei dudo durante unos segundos pero al final pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Yuzu tan lentamente por miedo a que la ex Rubia reaccionara de mal manera, finalmente rodeó el estómago de Yuzu completamente con sus brazos, sintió como el cuerpo de su hermana se puso rígido y la duda comenzó a formarse en su cerebro pero al ver que esta no la apartó se aferró a ella , enterró su rostro en su cabello y tomó un largo respiro silencioso , llenándose de familiar olor del cabello de Yuzu, era justo como lo recordaba.

Mei….¿que haces? – El cuerpo de Yuzu temblaba pero no de miedo , su cuerpo reaccionaba a una sensación familiar ya casi olvidada.

Esto …- comenzó Mei arrastrando su nariz de manera cautelosa por el cuello de Yuzu subiendo lentamente hasta detrás de su oreja izquierda , la voz de Mei bajó unos cuentos tonos haciéndola sonar mucho más ronca - …me trae recuerdos.

La espalda de Yuzu reaccionó arqueándose , intentó inútilmente contener un jadeo , la mano derecha de Yuzu se cerró en su estómago justo frente al agarre de Mei.

¿Recuerdas? - Dijo Mei contra el oído de la ex rubia apretando más su agarre, el momento se rompió cuando escucharon pasos apresurados desde el pasillo , ambas se separaron justo cuando Nelyen apareció corriendo .

 **¡Mom, mira ya estoy lista!** \- la pequeña dio un salto entusiasta mientras levantaba ambos brazos , una ardiente sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

 **Así veo cariño , estas muy linda –** Yuzu trató lo mejor que pudo por controlar el sonrojo en su rostro, Mei se quedó a unos metros de distancia de Yuzu.

Mei observó el curioso atuendo de la pequeña Nelyen, un pequeño Short color gris con cuadros azul oscuro , una camiseta blanca de mangas largas color negro con estampado de patineta, tenis negros con calceta alta blanca, y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo con una gorra azul.

 **¡Gracias! -** Nelyen se volteó hacia Mei , justo en ese momento Chris entró en la habitación- Señorita Mei ¿le gusta?

Bueno… - contestó volteando a ver a Yuzu – si Nelyen, me gusta.

La niña soltó un gran "Yei" al mismo tiempo que salió corriendo a abrazar a su madre.

Chris se colocó junto a Mei y observando el rostro de esta supo lo que rondaba por su mente.

Yuzu deja que Nelyen decida lo que quiere vestir..- comentó el chico ganándose la atención de Mei- es curioso …ella siempre suele elegir ropas como las que esta usando justo ahora, y suele enojarse cuando no puede escoger la ropa para algunos eventos.

Mei simplemente soltó un "oh" con lo que el chico le decía y ahora que lo pensaba el día que la conoció Nelyen llevaba un hermoso vestido, las siguientes veces no se fijo muy bien lo que llevaba puesto.

Es una excelente madre – comentó Mei

Lo es – afirmó Chris – **Bien , Neylen dile adiós a tu madre y a Mei.**

Yuzu se agachó hasta la altura de su pequeña y la abrazo y beso su frente.

 **Te portas bien , no le causes muchos problemas a Chris ¿vale? –** dijo llenándola de besos ,La niña asintió- **Te amo.**

 **Y yo a ti mom –** la pequeña hizo una reverencia a Mei despidiéndose de ella.

Toma , Es para que tengan un bocadillo más tarde , también empaque un repuesto de ropa por si pasa algún percance- Yuzu le extendió a Chris la bolsa que tenía anteriormente.

¡Perfecto! Nos vemos al rato , diviértanse – Dijo Chris besando la mejilla de Yuzu y saliendo con la pequeña por la puerta.

Silencio

Era todo lo que había en la habitación, Mei se dirigió hacia la pequeña sala a esperar a hermana, Yuzu al fin salió de la cocina limpiando ambas manos con un pequeño trapo.

Bueno , tengo que ver a alguien hoy – comentó Yuzu manteniendo una distancia prudente.

Yo , lo siento por aparecer mas temprano - dijo eliminando algunos metros entre ellas. Yuzu trató de retroceder pero su cuerpo reaccionó muy tarde y se quedó en el mismo lugar. La chica mayor no respondió, su rostro se puso rojo por la cercanía ya familiar y clavó su mirada en el suelo temiendo el ver a los ojos a Mei mientras su mente emprendía un viaje a algún lugar lejano.

…está bien? – alcanzó a escuchar Yuzu al tiempo que levantaba su rostro.

¿Q-que? – Dijo Yuzu y de forma inconsciente busco los ojos de su hermana , Gran Error.

¿Qué si esta bien si me acerco más? – preguntó la pelinegra, su rostro firme tratando de ocultar lo nerviosa y ansiosa que estaba.

Antes no pareció importarte – afirmó Yuzu, más no apartaba la mirada de su hermana.

Admito que me deje llevar , me disculpo si eso te incomodó – Mei no cambiaba su rostro neutro.

….yo …si es por lo que pasó en tu oficina , me disculpo , no suele pasarme …- dijo Yuzu quitando su ojos de los de Mei- ..o al menos eso creía - Susurro más para ella.

Yo entiendo – dejó salir Mei y Yuzu busco sus ojos una vez más.

¿ah si? …espera …¿así nada más? ¿ no preguntarás nada? ¿No te incomoda que ….?- Yuzu abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al ver la cara serena de Mei, el rostro de Yuzu pasó de sorpresa a sospechar algo - … Ya lo sabes ¿verdad?.

Ammm bueno …yo ….- ahora fue el turno de Mei abrir sus ojos en sorpresa, el calor subió a sus mejillas y observó como Yuzu suspiró mientras pasaba una mano por la parte frontal de su cabello.

Fue Chris ¿Verdad? ¿qué tanto sabes? Sabía que su actitud era por algo , Lo mataré- Dijo Yuzu haciendo un gesto de puño con sus manos.

Lo siento, si fue él pero lo hace porque se preocupa por ti , se lo suficiente- dijo Mei

Bien eso lo explica muchas cosas- comenzó a decir Yuzu. -….espera ….eso significa que….

El rostro de Yuzu comenzó a ponerse tan rojo que Mei se preocupó por la chica e intento acercarse a ella.

¿Qué? explícate – Dijo Mei curiosa y Yuzu simplemente suspiro por milésima vez en la mañana.

Chris y yo terminamos – Dijo de manera seca- bueno …él terminó conmigo.

¿qué? …yo pensé que aun…- _"así que por eso actuaba así"_ pensó Mei.

No , él terminó conmigo hace unos días..- Suspiró- dijo que no era él a quien yo necesitaba…

Ya veo – dijo Mei y elevó su mano derecha llevándose un mechón de cabello hasta colocarlo detrás de su oreja.

Yuzu Siguió con sus ojos ese movimientos hasta el final y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomaran por sus labios.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó Mei ocultando un poco el sonrojo en su rostro con su mano.

Jeje tú – Dijo la ex rubia a lo que Mei levantó una ceja de manera lenta y demasiado sexy a los ojos de la chica mayor – veo que algunas cosas no han cambiado nada.

Bueno , tu tampoco has cambiado …..excepto por el color de tu cabello – Admitió la mejor de las Aiharas- P-pero te queda muy bien.

Gracias – ambas comenzaron a reír de manera tímida pero ambas se sentían más cómodas y el ambiente mucho más liviano, Mei sentía alivio , Yuzu no la rechaza y eso le daba más esperanza , mas sabía que no podía apresurar las cosas, no podía dejarse llevar como hace un momento dentro de la cocina.

Después de unos momentos se cómodo silencio , Yuzu observó el pequeño reloj que tenía en una mesa de centro, y vio que ya se hacía algo tarde para su visita.

Yo necesito ir a vestirme para….¿te importa esperar un poco? – dijo Yuzu al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la salida de la pequeña sala, observó a Mei negar con la cabeza sorprendida – Bien , estaré lista en unos minutos Mei, Siéntete como en tu casa- y dicho esto desapareció por el pasillo dejando sola a Mei.

Mei suspiro al tiempo que sacaba su Celular a ver si tenía algún mensaje porque si , se había saltado su trabajo una vez más pero esta vez por todo el día , afortunadamente no tenía ningún mensaje importante , sólo de Udagawa preguntándole sobre su día, guardo su Celular y comenzó a vagar por la sala en busca de cualquier distracción.

Su Celular sonó con un nuevo mensaje

 _¿Está todo bien? (Chris)_

Leyó , Mei sonrió mientras comenzaba a teclear la respuesta.

 _Todo está perfecto_

._._._.

¿qué les pareció? Nuevamente me disculpo la tardanza y espero actualizar pronto , gracias a los que aún siguen esta historia.

Y saben déjenme decirles que ya estoy pensando en como rayos haré para el Lemmon aunque no esperen nada demasiado bueno jaja

Nos leemos luego


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos , lamentó la tardanza, no saben lo que me costó escribir esto, por alguna razón se me borraba lo escrito y tenía que comenzar desde cero y como sufro de "falta de memoria de corto plazo" olvidaba como iba o lo que ya había escrito jaja

Así que después de escribir más de 3 veces el capítulo decidí desinstalar la app de Word en mi celular y volverla a instalar y pues no volvió a pasar.

Así que pido disculpas por eso y avisarles que no tengo Internet y que estoy en la calle robándole a mi vecino para poder subir esto.

Agradezco a todos lo que me comentan enserio me alegro que está historia guste mucho.

Declaro Citrus **NO** me pertenece , es propiedad de Saburouta y está historia es meramente por entretenimiento y para alimentar mi obsesión por la pareja.

Si ven algún error de ortografía me disculpan , escribo desde mi celular jee

Ah otra cosa, pondré en letras **negrita** cuando Neylen o alguien más hable en inglés es solo para resaltar ese hecho.

Sin más nos leemos abajo

._._._.

Mei escuchó el débil sonido del click de la puerta cuando es abierta, su cuerpo entero se puso alerta más no se movió de su posición, acostaba boca abajo sobre su cama con las luces de su apartamento apagadas ¿qué hora era? No lo sabía, ni siquiera sabía en qué día se encontraba ni cuanto tiempo había pasado ahí.

Tras unos segundos de silencio escuchó como la misma puerta se cerraba, no estaba de ánimo para averiguar de quien se trataba, pocas personas tenían llave de su apartamento así que tenía una una idea de quién podría ser.

Escuchó pasos y el sonido de bolsas al ser manipuladas, abrió por fin sus ojos tras unos segundos y vio la silueta de una pequeña persona parada justo frente a la puerta de su cuarto, por la oscuridad de la misma y la Irritación de sus ojos no podía confirmar si era o no quien pensaba y al final dejó de restarle importancia, lanzó un largo suspiro y simplemente levantó su cuerpo con sus manos hasta que logró sentarse al borde la cama.

¿Mei? – una voz preocupada la llamaba y Mei supo rápidamente de quien se trataba, la silueta busco el interruptor en la pared hasta que lo encontró y encendió las luces de aquella habitación.

Mei cubrió por instinto sus ojos luchando contra el dolor que este le causaba. Lanzó un fuerte Gruñido al aire mostrando su frustración.

¡Apaga eso! – gritó tirando su cuerpo hacia atrás y cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama.

Mei – Dijo echando un vistazo por toda la habitación , estaba desordenada , había bolsas tiradas por todos lados, ropa y objetos extraños- …por favor tienes que parar esto, tu no eres así. – la persona caminó hasta ponerse justo frente a Mei, observó con una cara de completo asco el desorden en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba situada en medio de la habitación, justo al lado Mei.

Eso no es asunto tuyo, Himeko- Dijo aún cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

La chica de cabello rizado hizo una mueca de dolor, estaba acostumbrada a la frialdad de su amiga de la infancia pero cuando se encontraba en ese estado podía convertirse en alguien mucho más hiriente.

Todo lo he tenga que ver contigo me importa, Mei por favor escúchame …-

Mei gruñó mientras se incorporaba una vez más en el borde de la cama , ignorando completamente a su amiga de la infancia alargó su mano derecha buscando un objeto sobre la mesa , Himeko reaccionó tomando rápidamente su mano evitando que tomará cualquier cosa.

Himeko , Suéltame – Mei dijo de manera fría.

Por favor Mei no te hagas más daño ….- la chica Sintió el cuerpo de Mei comenzar a temblar , no sabia si de enojo o miedo -…. Creo que a ella no le hubiera gustado verte en este estado – Susurró y observó como Mei soltó algunas lágrimas, Himeko se sintió mal al verla en ese estado, quería culpar a la rubia por el estado de su amiga , más sabía que era mentira y que tal ves ella podría ser la única persona que la sacará de este estado.

Ella…no esta aquí…..

._._._.

Mei abrió sus ojos por una fuerte sacudida, trató de enfocar sus ojos para determinar donde se encontraba, Levantó su rostro para encontrar el hermoso rostro de Yuzu mirándola con una sonrisa.

Creo que esa sacudida logró levantarte – Dijo Yuzu riendo un poco.

Mei se dio cuenta que tenía su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Yuzu, y aún bajo el efecto de ese Sueño/Recuerdo seguía sin saber donde estaban pero poco a poco comenzó a recordar.

Iban en un tren con dirección desconocida, Mei se ofreció a llevar a Yuzu en su auto pero esta se negó y después de un pequeño debate por parte de ambas, aquí estaban.

Lo siento ¿Por cuánto tiempo dormí? – Dijo levantando su cabeza del hombro de su hermana.

Cerca de una hora – contestó la ex rubia.

Ya veo – Mei volteó su rostro y observó por la ventana , el camino se le hacía muy familiar , pero no recordaba de donde , bostezó un poco mientras comenzaba a frotar sus ojos con una de sus manos , pronto su mente quedó nublada por el sueño que recién tuvo , su rostro cambió y se volvió serio , hace bastante no soñaba con su pasado , era doloroso de cierta manera recordar ciertas cosas , volteó su rostro una vez mas a Yuzu que venía muy entretenida mirando su celular, Mei no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar que hace unos años no se imaginaba estar con ella así otra vez.

La siguiente es nuestra parada, Mei – dijo Yuzu y se levantó de su asiento, camino hacia la salida del vagón, Mei la imitó.

Una vez fuera un soplo de aire salvaje azotó a ambas mujeres alborotando sus cabellos más no les hizo ningún daño, Mei camino en silencio junto a Yuzu, no habían hablado mucho en el camino y no les resultaba incómodo el silencio entre ambas.

Ambas siguieron caminando algunas cuadras hasta que Mei observó un puesto de Crepas que conocía muy bien, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa mientras los recuerdo inundaban su mente, fue cuando volteó a ver a Yuzu.

¿Ya te diste cuenta?- dijo sin despegar la vista del camino.

Mei le limitó a contestar con un sonido suave , más silencio le siguió a eso , siguieron así hasta que Mei pudo ver a lo lejos la entrada del Cementerio, ambas entraron, Mei iba justo detrás de Yuzu preguntándose si había sido buena idea el interrumpir con su presencia el momento especial de Yuzu con su padre.

Una vez que encontraron la Tumba Yuzu se arrodilló a hacer una oración con sus manos juntas , Mei la imitó unos segundos después pero sin arrodillarse.

Hey papá, soy yo otra vez – comenzó Yuzu, mostrando una sonrisa débil y unos ojos llenos de anhelo y tristeza- y mira quién viene conmigo ¿recuerdas a Mei?.

Mei sintió la necesidad de hacer una pequeña reverencia cuando Yuzu dijo eso , más no dijo ninguna palabra.

Es raro que vuelva a venir en poco tiempo, supongo que te he echado mucho de menos estos 8 años – Soltó una débil risa - .. no tenía planeado esto pero siento que no puedo ocultarlo por más tiempo – continuó Yuzu , lanzó una pequeña mirada a Mei y luego le sonrió tímidamente- No tenía planeado que alguien más escuchara lo que tengo que decirte , pero por alguna razón no me molesta.

Sabes ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando vine con Neylen y Chris? – la voz de Yuzu flaqueó un poco – Parte de eso es verdad , más no todo , hay mucho más que no te he contado…

Mei se quedó en silencio cuando Yuzu relataba todo lo sucedido a su padre, la impotencia regresó a su cuerpo a medida que la historia avanzaba, Sintió a Yuzu flaquear en algunas partes y no podía hacer más que apuñar fuertemente sus manos por no poder hacer más al ver a Yuzu comenzar a soltar algunas lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos.

Yo …no me arrepiento de haber decidido tener a Nelyen , ella y Chris han sido el rayo de luz entre tanta oscuridad - Celos – he tratado de seguir con mi vida y si bien es cierto que amo a Chris …..no es el tipo de amor que él se merece de mi , por eso he venido a contarte la verdad – Yuzu lanzó otra mirada rápida a Mei y regresó su vista a la tumba de su padre- no quiero seguir haciéndole daño, lo intenté , te juro que lo intenté, trate de hacerlo feliz y pensé que me enamoraría con el tiempo, pero la verdad es ….que en el corazón no se manda y el mío es terco jeje – dejó salir una sonrisa entre lágrimas- y no puedo Intentar meter a alguien cuando ya existe una persona ahí..

Mei la mira sorprendida con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos , no sabia en que momento había comenzado a derramarlas , Yuzu regreso su vista una vez más a ella mientras le sonreía.

Así que ahora voy a intentar ser feliz e intentar que el pasado no me sea un obstáculo – Continuó sin apartar su mirada de Mei- ….papá necesito que por favor me des tu apoyo desde donde estés – a regañadientes apartó su mirada de Mei y la centró una vez más en su padre- te extraño papá, por favor dame la fuerza para enfrentar a mamá con esto… - y con esto Yuzu hizo una oración con sus manos.

Cuando terminó se levantó y se volteó caminando hacia Mei, que estaba en el mismo lugar , cuando llegó a su lado ambas se observaron con un sonrojo en sus rostros pero con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios.

Yuzu …yo – Mei comenzó a hablar pero un dedo de posó sobre sus labios haciéndola callar.

No ..- dijo Yuzu mientras arrastraba sus dedos desde los labios de Mei hasta el cuello- No digas nada…- Yuzu acercó completamente su cuerpo a su hermanastra, Cerró sus ojos y acercó su frente a la de Mei mientras más lágrimas cruzaban por sus ojos.

Mei guardo silencio mientras envolvía a la ex Rubia con sus manos acercándola lo más que podía, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y Cerró igual sus ojos dejándose llevar por la calidez que le daba el abrazo de Yuzu .

Yo ..- continuó Yuzu- ..sólo necesito tiempo , por favor no te alejes ahora de mi.

No lo haré – Dijo la presidenta estrechándola más entre sus brazos- No ahora que estas otra vez conmigo.

._._._.

Se que es corto y lo lamento , espero que aún quedé alguien leyendo esta historia.

¿Qué les pareció? Siento que le hizo falta algo pero no logró saber que es, en fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado y agradezco a las personas que comentan y mandan mensajes.

Escribir el que Yuzu le dijera a su padre la verdad es relativamente fácil, lo difícil va a ser con su madre ¿ cómo creen que reaccione Ume? Me encanta leerlos y como se que me leen personas de otros países, haré lo mejor que pueda para que el traductor no se vuelva loco.

Nos veremos luego.


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola a todos! Ya se , ya se casi dos meses de inactividad y ¡lo siento mucho! Pero ya regrese y con este capítulo que quedó super largo, espero lo disfruten y me tengan paciencia para el próximo.

Espero que no se aburran con este capítulo sentí necesario suavizar algunas cosas antes de la bomba que esperan.

Declaro Citrus **NO** me pertenece , es propiedad de Saburouta y está historia es meramente por entretenimiento y para alimentar mi obsesión por la pareja.

Si ven algún error de ortografía me disculpan , escribo desde mi celular jee

Ah otra cosa, pondré en letras **negrita** cuando Neylen o alguien más hable en inglés es solo para resaltar ese hecho, otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que en este capítulo verán algunas conversaciones de Nelyen intercaladas entre **negrita ,** esto es porque ella está aprendiendo a hablar ambos idiomas y a veces suele mezclarlos.

Sin más nos leemos abajo

. _._._.

Y ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? – Pregunto la ex rubia.

No lo sé ¿qué quieres hacer tú? – contestó la peli negra , ambas caminan a paso tranquilo en dirección al tren.

¿Era esta la idea de tu cita conmigo?- dijo saltando frente a su hermana deteniendo su caminata y mirándola con ojos llenos de picardía.

Mei no pudo evitar el sonrojo en su rostro, Yuzu parecía volver a ser esa adolescente que conoció hace mucho tiempo

Esto …¿era una cita? – Susurró más para ella misma que para su acompañante, mas sin embargo Yuzu la escuchó y le dio a Mei una enorme sonrisa.

Entonces , el hecho de que quisieras verme hoy ¿ no era para eso? – Yuzu continuó molestando a Mei , riendo con las expresiones que hacia, eso era completamente nuevo para Yuzu, la Mei adolescente nunca se mostró muy expresiva con ella y a la chica Le encanta ver este nuevo lado de Mei y se preguntaba ¿qué más había cambiado en la chica menor?.

Bueno ..no exactamente- Dijo la presidenta- este día ha resultado muy impredecible para mi – Mei reanudó la marcha y Yuzu la siguió.

¡Oh vamos! No en digas que con todo lo que llegaste haciendo a mi casa temprano te crea ¿verdad? – dijo cuando llegaban a la estación y Mei se disponía a comprar sus boletos.

Te dije que me disculpara por mi comportamiento – Mei intentó sonar lo más formar que podía, no quería arruinar lo que ya había logrado.

¡Buu! Que aburrida eres , Mei- Yuzu infló sus cachetes en un puchero haciendo que la peli negra se le acelerara el corazón y mostrará una débil sonrisa.

Mei abrió sus ojos cuando sintió una ligera presión en su mano izquierda buscando la fuerte se encontró con la mano de su hermana, la pelinegra se sorprendió por el repentino contacto pero se relajó cuando sintió a Yuzu entrelazar sus manos, comenzó a sentir como la sangre viajaba hacia sus mejillas tiñéndolas de un lindo rosado.

Ambas tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros cuando abordaron el tren de regreso.

El resto del día había pasado relativamente tranquilo, regresaron a casa de la ex rubia y decidieron preparar unas cuantas golosinas y aperitivos para poder ver una película, ya que no había nada más que hablar con su Hermanastra, Mei sintió que deberían aprovechar para revivir un viejo hábito que ambas tenían cuando vivían con la mamá de Yuzu.

Mei estaba decidiendo que película ver en Netflix , no sabía muy bien como funcionaba la aplicación pero algo estaba haciendo, Yuzu entró a la recámara con un par de vasos con jugo.

¿encontraste algo que ver? – Dijo mientras colocaba ambos vasos en una pequeña mesita aún lado de la cama.

Bueno …no realmente – Dijo Mei mientras presionaba algunos botones – no se si lo estoy haciendo correctamente…

Déjame ayudarte – Dijo sentándose a su lado y comenzando a manipular el control remoto.

Después de algunos minutos por fin la película comenzó a proyectarse por la pantalla, Ambas chicas estaban sentadas a una distancia prudente pero lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor de la otra.

Esto es agradable - Comentó Mei.

¿Qué cosa? – Dijo Yuzu Visiblemente confundida.

Esto…- Haciendo un gesto con su mano de su entorno- No solíamos hacerlo mucho en nuestra Adolescencia …pero aún recuerdo la sensación que me producía.

La cara de sorpresa de Yuzu no se hizo esperar pero la cambio rápidamente por una pequeña sonrisa mientras los recuerdos de aquellos días pasaban por su cabeza.

Hagámoslo más seguido entonces – Propuso Yuzu

Mei se limitó a colocar su mano sobre la de Yuzu y presionarla levemente mientras sonreía, Ambas regresaron su atención a la pantalla riendo suavemente y sin despegar sus manos.

._._._.

Mei despertó por el sonido de su celular , anoche la idea de poner una alarma más temprano de lo normal parecía una idea bastante buena pero ahora que tenía que enserio levantarse de su cómoda cama , ya no parecía tan buena.

Se levantó a regañadientes y se preparó para su trabajo, pero iba casi a dos horas antes de su hora de entrada ¿El motivo? Cuando la película terminó Neylen y Chris llegaron a casa, la pequeña se emocionó mucho a ver aún a Mei ahí, conversaron un rato y fue cuando Mei Prometió a la pequeña Neylen que la llevaría a desayunar al día siguiente pero no podía faltar a su trabajo así que tenía que sacrificar algunas horas de sueño, aunque tampoco es que Mei entrará a su trabajo temprano.

Una vez en el pequeño restaurante revisó una vez más su atuendo , usaba su típico atuendo de trabajo de falta lisa color azul negro , una blusa blanca de botones y un saco del mismo color que su falda , caminando por el restaurante no le tomó mucho tiempo ubicar a la pareja en una pequeña mesa del fondo, sonriendo caminó hacia ellos.

Nelyen fue la primera en verla y salió corriendo en su dirección a pesar de los regaños de su madre que pronto se calmó a ver porque su hija corría por el restaurante, la pequeña corrió todo lo que sus pies podían hasta situarse frente a Mei y haciendo una pequeña reverencia la saludó.

Esta vez Mei si presto atención al curioso atuendo de Nelyen, unos Joggers color negro , camiseta blanca con un estampado de patineta , tenis blanco, una gorra igual blanca y una curiosa capa roja igual a la que Superman usa atada a su cuello.

Buenos días- Contestó Mei riendo un poco por como la Capa de Superman atada en el cuello de la pequeña se movía mientras hacía la reverencia- Buenos días, Chris ..Yuzu.

Buenos días Mei – Contestó el chico que andaba un atuendo similar al de Nelyen sólo que sin gorra y con camiseta lisa color azul.

Hola, Mei – Dijo Yuzu con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, Su atuendo era super informal , unos shorts super pequeños color gris, camisa blanca y tenis blancos.

Vaya, me siento super fuera de lugar vestida así - Dijo Mei señalando su atuendo a lo que ambos adultos rieron.

Te ves bien así- Comentó Chris haciendo un gesto para que se sentará.

Mei tomó asiento junto a su Hermanastra y echó un vistazo alrededor del local , Era pequeño en comparación a los restaurantes a los que estaba acostumbrada, pero tenía área de juegos y un ambiente bastante limpio.

De pronto Los pensamientos de Mei se ven interrumpidos cuando siente una presión en sus piernas , dirigió su vista hacia la fuente y observó a la pequeña Neylen luchar entre sus piernas intentando subirse a ella hasta lograr posicionarse cómodamente en su regazo.

Todos en la mesa se sorprendieron ante lo que la niña hacia pero fue el rostro de Asombro y miedo de Mei lo que lo hicieron un suceso gracioso, hizo que Chris soltara una pequeña risa contenida mientras Yuzu hacia lo posible por quitar a Nelyen del regazo de Mei.

 **¿Pero porque no puedo? –** Cuestionó la pequeña.

 **Bueno ..porque… -** Yuzu lanzó una mirada preocupada a Mei buscando cualquier señal de molestia pero para su sorpresa lo que encontró en su mirada fue completamente diferente de su reacción inicial , tenía una mirada de completa ternura .

Estoy bien, no me molesta – Dijo Mei al cabo de algunos segundos.

 **¿enserio?** /¿Enserio? – Dijeron Yuzu y Nelyen al mismo tiempo.

Si, Enserio – Dijo Dando a ambas una media sonrisa notando como ambas dejaban salir una enorme y similar sonrisa en sus rostros – " _Sabía que Tenía la sonrisa de Yuzu"._

 _._._._._

Vaya , parece que Neylen te ha tomado cariño , Mei - Dijo Chris , mientras se llevaba a la boca un bocado de huevos revueltos.

Así parece- Contestó mientras arrastraba el tenedor que había en su mano con un pedazo de pancakes en el hasta la boca de la niña.

La pequeña hacia sonidos de satisfacción y sus ojos brillaban cada vez que la deliciosa comida tocaba su paladar.

 **Nelyen mastica bien la comida antes de tratarla-** Dijo La ex rubia a su hija.

 **Mmii-** Boca completamente llena.

 **¡Mamá está delicioso!** ¡Tienes que probarlo!- Nelyen no dejaba de moverse en el regazo de Mei, y la presidenta parecía tener un conflicto interno sobre que hacer para mantener a la pequeña en su lugar.

 **Neylen con calma , asustaras a Mei-** Dijo al tiempo que pasaba una servilleta limpiando los restos de comida de la comisura de la boca de su pequeña.

Señorita Mei ¿Le gustan? – Dijo Girándose sobre el regazo de la cabello negro y estando su cara a unos pocos centímetros de Mei.

Son deliciosos, Nelyen – la pequeña sólo mostró una sonrisa gigante antes de retornar a su posición original sobre el regazo de Mei.

Tanto Chris como Yuzu observaban las interacciones entre ambas, Chris sonreía burlonamente mientras su mejilla reposaba sobre su mano izquierda. Yuzu tenía un rubor sobre sus mejillas y una mirada de completa ternura , eso era algo nuevo, jamás imagino ver a Mei interactuar así con otro ser humano y menos con una niña y aún mejor con su hija, Yuzu grabó esas escenas en su mente.

Después de un rato y que Nelyen por fin acabara su desayuno no espero mucho tiempo para pedir ir a jugar al área de niños, bajándose por fin del regazo de Mei y corrió en dirección a los juegos dejando a los tres adultos solos.

Wooah no esperaba que ella se sentará en tu regazo -Comentó Chris manteniendo la mirada hacia donde se había ido la pequeña.

Ciertamente estoy impresionada también- Comentó Yuzu.

¿Por qué es tan impresionante? – Preguntó Mei.

Porque he tratado de sentarla en mi regazo desde que nació y nunca se ha dejado- Comentó riendo un poco- incluso de bebé ella lloraba cada vez que intentaba colocarla en mi regazo así que siempre fue una batalla perdida.

Solo lo hace conmigo a veces – Terminó Yuzu- Mi madre intento lo mismo cuando fue a visitarme, Nelyen era bebé y tampoco se dejó – Tanto ella como Chris rieron por el recuerdo- después cuando tenía 3 años lo intentó y tampoco lo consiguió jeje.

Ya veo ¿ entonces porque lo hace conmigo?- Comentó curiosa .

Es un misterio jeje – Dijo Chris – o tienes un don escondido con los niños jeje.

Mei se sonrojo por eso , ella nunca había sido buena para atraer a las personas , es más las terminaba alejando por su carácter.

No lo creo - Dijo desviando la mirada hacia el regazo de Yuzu levantando la mirada un segundo después mientras Chris soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

Yuzu observaba con su sonrisa la situación hasta que sintió un ligero roce en una de sus manos lo cual la tomó por sorpresa, bajó su mirada a su regazo y observó el meñique de Mei rozar el meñique de su mano izquierda tan ligeramente que dudaba por un segundo si en verdad la pelinegra estaba tratando de sostenerlo o simplemente era un reflejo de su mano ya que estaban sentadas tan juntas en ese momento.

Levantó la mirada hacia su hermanastra y la observó entretenida conversando con Chris sobre algo que no escuchaba, unos segundos pasaron y ahí estaba, otra vez lo sintió pero esta vez bajó la mirada más disimulada hacia su regazo y vio el meñique de Mei hacer el movimiento pero parecía que aún dudaba , Yuzu dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa y Movió su propio meñique para por fin sostener el de Mei , sintió el cuerpo de Mei saltar un poco y detener momentáneamente su conversación con Chris pero la retomo rápido y presionó fuerte el meñique contra el de Yuzu mientras soltaba una sonrisa.

Entonces ¿ Eres abogada verdad? ¿ qué clase de casos te llegan? – Pregunto el chico completamente curioso por saber más sobre la chica de cabello negro .

Si, hace poco que pude acabar con mi carrera en la Universidad y con la ayuda de mi abuelo es que tengo el trabajo que ya conocen, normalmente son casos que relacionan a empresas de mi familia– Contestó

Ya veo ¿pero porque hace poco acabaste? ¿No es una carrera de 5 años? – continuó

Oh sí lo es pero bueno tuve algunos problemas que afectaron un poco el que acabará la carrera– Dijo y su rostro se mantuvo lo más neutral posible.

Oh ¿que clase de problemas?- dijo el chico.

Mei frunció el puente entre sus ojos y buscó alguna señal en los ojos de Chris de tener alguna mala intención con sus preguntas , sólo encontró genuina curiosidad e inocencia.

Oh bueno, no es algo que me guste comentar …- Mei sintió un bajón en su estado de ánimo e inconscientemente presionó con más fuerza el meñique de Yuzu entre el suyo.

Oh …- Dijo Chris por fin comprendiendo la expresión de Mei- Lo siento, no quise que recordarás algún mal evento.

No hay problema , es algo que pocas personas recuerdan-

Después de eso cayó sobre ellos unos minutos de silencio , ninguno sabía cómo continuar, hasta que Chris se levantó y dijo que iría al baño dejando a la pareja sola.

No es culpa de Chris , él sólo está curioso sobre ti por favor perdónalo- Comentó Yuzu y Mei pudo sentir que Yuzu Tomaba completamente su mano entre las suyas.

Yo entiendo – Dijo la chica y le dio a Yuzu una sonrisa tranquilizadora , disfrutando de la sensación que le daba el tener la mano de Yuzu entre las suyas

Un cómodo silencio se instaló entre ellas, mirándose a los ojos Mei no pudo evitar que su rostro se acercará más al de Yuzu, quería besarla pero no sabía si estaría forzando las cosas de alguna manera, Yuzu le dijo que le diera algo de tiempo pero no podía controlar su cuerpo y cuando observó que Yuzu hacia lo mismo se relajó , cerrando sus ojos y esperando sentir el contacto de los labios de la mujer que amaba.

 **¡MOM!** Tengo **Sed, quiero…-** la reacción fue instantánea y ambas se separaron.

 **Claro cariño -** Dijo pasándole una botella de agua.

La niña se quedó mirando a ambas mujeres por un momento y tomó la botella que su madre le ofreció y bebió un poco de su contenido y observó a Mei durante un tiempo , se acercó a ella.

 **¿Entonces tu también quieres a mamá? –** Dijo de manera tranquila .

La reacción de ambas no se hizo esperar y la pequeña jamás había visto a su madre con ese color rojo intenso en sus mejillas.

 **Sí y mucho , Nelyen** – Contestó Mei sin ninguna vacilación.

 **Entonces ¿También tienes una foto de mamá escondida en un cajón? –** Preguntó al mismo tiempo que pasaba por debajo de la mesa hasta alcanzar las piernas de su madre y trepar por ellas.

 **¿De que foto hablas?-** Era la segunda vez que escucha sobre esa foto y estaba realmente curiosa por saber de que se trataba, buscó la mirada de Yuzu pero esta tenía su rostro volteado por la vergüenza.

Neylen Observó a su madre por alguna aprobación a continuar pero esta no la veía, así que con cierta vacilación asumió que estaba bien seguir.

 **Mom siempre tiene un cajón en** casa **que siempre está cerrado con llave –** comenzó explicando la pequeña – **nunca dejaba que yo viera lo que guardaba –** Dijo haciendo un puchero - **pensé que si no quería que lo viera es porque sería algo malo o porque lo que ahí guardaba sería como un** tesoro **.**

Mei escucha atentamente a la pequeña Nelyen alternando su vista entre la niña frente a ella y las reacciones de su madre justo detrás.

 **Un día ella lo dejó abierto así que pensé que sería mi oportunidad para ver lo mi mami escondía y porque era tan valioso -** Dijo observando de manera nerviosa a su madre cuando escucho que soltaba un pequeño jadeo, y continuó- **así que abrí el cajón y dentro había otra caja de manera y dentro había muchas cosas raras-** dijo haciendo muchos gestos con sus manos.

 **Había una** cadena plateada **, otra caja negra pero muy pequeña, un libro con** dibujos **muy raros que no entendí lo que decía y debajo de todo eso había fotos ,** muchas fotos **–** dijo haciendo una breve pausa observando a ambas mujeres- **la mayoría era de lugares que no conocía pero entre todas estaba una foto suya –** Dijo señalándo a Mei.

Mei abrió grandemente sus ojos por la revelación y rápidamente busco los ojos de Yuzu que seguía sin verla pero visiblemente sonrojada.

 **Mami me dijo que tu eras una persona importante para ella , por eso cuando te vi en la fiesta pensé que te parecías mucho a la de la foto y ahora sé que eres tú –** Dijo la chica sonriendo.

Oh ya veo – Comentó la peli negra- ¿algo más que debería saber?

La niña la miró algo confundida por la pregunta y antes de que formulara alguna cosa, Chris apareció robándose la atención de todos.

Amm ¿ Me perdí de algo? – Dijo al ver la situación.

No – Dijeron Yuzu y Mei al mismo tiempo.

Nadie más volvió a sacar el tema y Neylen volvió al área de juegos, después de un rato más Mei Tenía que ir a trabajar así que tuvo que despedirse , una vez que se despidió de Chris y Nelyen caminó con Yuzu a la salida del restaurante .

Mei observó que yuzu de veía decaída e inmediatamente y sin ningún miedo tomó su mano entre las suyas.

¿Te sientes bien? –

Yo ..Sí – Dijo por fin soltando una sonrisa nerviosa- es sólo que Nelyen es super curiosa y no sabe cuando quedarse callada.

Bueno supongo que todos sabemos a quien salió así – Bromeó con la intención de disipar la tensión que tenía Yuzu y funcionó porque la escucho reír.

¡Oye! ¡que mala! – Dijo riendo .

Mei soltó una risa observando a Yuzu relajarse .

¿quieres que hablemos sobre eso? – Soltó por fin.

Si, quiero explicarte todo , pero primero tengo que ir a ver a mamá – En ese momento el esfuerzo de Mei por ver a Yuzu relajada se vio frustrado.

Entiendo ¿quieres que te acompañe? – Dijo dudando si sería buena idea , sin embargo los ojos de Yuzu se cristalizaron un poco pero vio en ellos un poco de alivio.

¿No estarás muy ocupada?-

Estaré libre después de las cuatro si eso está bien contigo- Dijo acercándose y acariciando la mejilla de la chica frente a ella.

Eso está bien conmigo – Dijo sonriendo.

Y fue ahí cuando la cordura de Mei se descompuso y su rostro se acercó al de Yuzu, que al ver a Mei acercarse se puso un poco nerviosa, Mei sintió el cuerpo de su Hermanastra temblar un poco y se detuvo a unos centímetros de sus labios jadeando.

Unos segundos después Yuzu tomó a Mei del cuello acercándola por fin a sus labios , Mei soltó un jadeo satisfactorio cuando se estableció el contacto entre sus labios y aunque sólo fueron unos segundos ambas se separaron para verse a los ojos en donde vieron como la otra tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

He querido hacer esto desde que entre al Restaurante y te vi – Dijo Mei Acercándose una vez más pero sólo rozando levemente los labios ajenos.

Yo también- dijo Yuzu sintiéndose tentada a darle a Mei un beso más rudo- Pero ya te tienes que ir , no quiero que llegues tarde.

Puedo saltarme el trabajo – Dijo sonriendo.

¡Oh no! – Dijo soltándose del abrazo de Mei y comenzando a empujarla hacia su auto – ¡Te vas yendo ya! Además no que te gustaba mucho seguir las reglas ¡que ha pasado contigo!.

Jeje te puedo llegar a sorprender lo mucho que he cambiado – Dijo manteniendo su sonrisa pícara cuando ambas llegaron al auto de Mei.

Eso veo ¿Qué otros trucos de seducción tienes debajo de la manga? – Dijo al tiempo que ponía ambas manos en cadera.

Entonces ¿esta funcionando? – Dijo apoyándose contra la puerta del piloto.

No – Contestó – Así que ahora vete , te veré más tarde – Dijo comenzando a alejarse del auto.

Mei la observó alejarse y se limitó a reír mientras abría la puerta.

._._._.

Uff si quedó muy largo y espero les haya gustado, se que no es lo que esperaban ver pero tengan paciencia que el siguiente capítulo traerá ya la revelación a Ume .

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y mensajes que me llegan me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo esto.

Una vez más perdonen la tardanza.

¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme saberlo dejándome un comentario, si les gusta la historia no olviden compartirla para que llegue a más personas.

Nos leemos luego .


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola a todos! Aun existe alguien esperando que actualice? Nadie? Okay :'v

Perdón por desaparecer así, mi vida es un caos y este capítulo es un caos , aunque no lo crean me costó escribirlo y dejarlo entendible jaja

No se si logré captar a Ume en el Fic o porque como saben no aparece mucho en el manga y se sabe poco del personaje pero lo que sí se sabe es que es muy comprensiva (gracias al final del manga) así que espero que les guste como quedó el capítulo

Cualquier duda pueden preguntarme al privado o dejando un Reviews

Declaro Citrus **NO** me pertenece , es propiedad de Saburouta y está historia es meramente por entretenimiento y para alimentar mi obsesión por la pareja.

Si ven algún error de ortografía me disculpan , escribo desde mi celular jee eso y en mi país es pasada la media noche.

Sin más nos leemos abajo

._._._._

¿Está segura señorita Aihara? – Preguntó un hombre de cabello negro y ojos de igual color.

Completamente segura, Señor Inoue – Dijo acomodándose los lentes mientras leía el pedazo de papel en sus manos- Puede confiar en que buscaré la solución apropiada.

Bien , confiaré en usted – Dijo levantándose de su asiento en la oficina de Mei , hizo una reverencia y se retiró .

Mei suspiró mientras quitaba sus lentes de lectura, sentía el estrés subir por su columna y alojarse en la parte trasera de su cabeza, comenzó a frotarse la parte baja del cuello en un intento de aliviar el dolor que comenzaba a aumentar.

Lanzando un agudo gemido al aire Mei decidió que tomaría un descanso, caminó a la sala de descanso y se comenzó a servir un vaso con agua.

Su garganta soltó un suspiro cuando el refrescante líquido bajó por su garganta, frotando aún la parte trasera de su cuello su mente se sumió en los esmeraldas que Yuzu poseía y sonrió en reflejo dando otro sorbo a su agua.

Es inusual Encontrarte aquí- Dijo una voz que hizo que Mei casi se atragantara con el agua que estaba bebiendo, Volteó y se encontró con una belleza de un cabello rubio y profundos ojos grises apoyada en la entrada de la pequeña sala con sus brazos abrazando la parte baja de sus pechos - Haruka me dijo que estabas en tu oficina y no te encontré ahí.

Lo estaba , pero decidí tomarme un descanso – Contestó la pelinegra retomando su bebida – Es inusual que te aparezcas por aquí ¿qué te trae por estos lados , Nemoto-san?

La boca de Nemoto se torció en una sonrisa descarada y se desprendió de la pared en la que estaba apoyada para comenzar a caminar de manera lenta hacia Mei.

Bueno de hecho vine a verte – Soltó de manera natural y una vez cerca de la chica pelinegra pasó su dedo índice por el hombro izquierdo de Mei, subiendo hasta su barbilla al mismo tiempo que se colocaba frente a Mei.

¿ah si? Bueno ya me viste – Dijo Mei de manera neutra mirándola a los ojos, la diferencia de altura era muy poca , siendo Mei unos centímetros más alta que la rubia.

Oh vamos Mei – Dijo la chica, tomó el vaso con agua de Mei y lo colocó en una pequeña mesa que estaba al lado para después pasar ambas manos por los hombros de la chica más alta y entrelazar sus manos detrás del cuello- Estoy aburrida , Mei.

Ese no es mi problema – Dijo sin cambiar su mirada en ningún momento , sus brazos permanecían inmóviles.

Por favor , Mei- Dijo tirando de Mei hacia ella- Juega conmigo más tarde ¿si? Podría pasar a buscarte si quieres..- El rostro de la chica más baja estaba muy cerca se Mei , rozaba sus labios con los ajenos en un intento de que Mei cediera a sus caprichos.

Estoy… ocupada….- Contestó mientras ponía ambas manos en la cintura de la chica rubia, Nemoto sonrió mientras se acercaba buscando los labios de Mei , su sonrisa se borró cuando Mei en lugar de acercar sus cuerpo le dio un ligero empujón mientras alejaba su cara de Nemoto – Tengo una cita.

Mei no consideraba el ir a ver a Ume como una cita pero algo tenía que decirle para que la chica frenara sus intentos, La rubia soltó un pequeño soplo burlón.

Creo que puedes inventar una mejor escusa , Mei – Tirando una vez mas de la chica peli negra.

No es ninguna escusa – Soltó y esta vez logró sacarse el agarre que tenía la rubia.

La rubia soltó otro soplo pero su rostro se tornó serio cuando observó que Mei no había cambiado su rostro. Nemoto sabía que la chica era alguien serio y de carácter muy fuerte pero también sabía que Mei era alguien que solía depender de muchas cosas y sabiendo eso siempre lograba obtener la atención de la chica cuando ella quería pero ahora era diferente y Nemoto lo podía ver en la expresión que Mei tenía en ese momento.

Vaya entonces si es serio – Dijo alejándose por fin de Mei- ¿la conozco?.

No – Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

¿ es la chica que conociste cuando fuiste a España?- Mei suspiro y sintió que su dolor aumentaba un poco.

No –

Bueno se ve que no me contarás- Dijo pasando de largo a Mei y caminando hacía la salida, Mei siguió el recorrido de la rubia con sus ojos , las caderas ajenas se movían a un ritmo que los ojos de Mei no podían ignorar -….si te aburres de ella ya sabes donde encontrarme – dijo guiñando uno de sus ojos hacía ella mientras abandonaba la sala.

Mei suspiro una vez más y comenzó a masajear su cuello moviéndolo de derecha a izquierda y sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban con el movimiento. Sentía su corazón latir a un ritmo acelerado , la cercanía de esa chica siempre la ponía en ese estado y aunque quisiera negarlo Nemoto le atraía , si no fuera así no se hubiera involucrado con ella en primer lugar, su cuerpo reaccionaba a su cercanía , era algo que no podía controlar, para empeorarlo todo Nemoto lo sabía y se aprovechaba de eso pero ahora tenia que cambiar eso y aunque le costara mucho Mei lo haría, sabía que no la amaba y más ahora que la ex rubia le había dado otra oportunidad no tenía intenciones de echarlo a perder.

Tomando otro vaso con agua decidió retomar su trabajo y prepararse para su "cita". Soltó una risa contenida con ese pensamiento , ella sabía que no era una cita pero no podía evitar sentir que lo era.

Una vez en su escritorio tomó sus lentes y después de colocarlos en su respectivo lugar comenzó a terminar su trabajo.

._._._.

Mei caminaba aún con su cuello adolorido por el pasillo principal de la empresa, por su boca se podían escuchar miles de insultos disfrazados con suspiros ¿tenía que preocuparse? Tal ves sea sólo pasajero pero por si acaso Mei hizo una nota mental de pasar por una farmacia comprando algunos analgésicos.

Al llegar a un gran salón que conectaba la salida con el pasillo por donde Mei caminaba se encontró con su secretaria marcando su hora de salida y cuando se dispuso a ir a despedirse de ella algo llamó la atención de Mei , unos ojos esmeraldas que conocía bien y ansiaba volver a ver desde muy temprano y esa cabellera castaña tan única, aunque aún no se acostumbraba a ver a Yuzu con ese color de cabello, Mei la veía hermosa. Su corazón dio un pequeño salto y sintió la adrenalina comenzar a correr por su organismo impulsándola casi al instante hasta donde estaban Yuzu y su secretaria charlando.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ambas mujeres , Yuzu fue la primera en ver a Mei y sonreír de manera cálida, Haruka volteó en dirección a donde la chica castaña sonreía y observó a su Jefa caminar hacia ellas.

¡Señorita Mei! Ya envíe su agenda para la próxima semana a su correo por sí quiere revisarlo- Comentó Haruka una vez que Mei se acercó completamente.

Sí, te agradezco mucho Haruka , gracias por tu trabajo el día de hoy – Comentó Mei.

Hola – Dijo Yuzu tímidamente.

Hola – Contestó de la misma manera y su cara se volvió roja al observar que Yuzu se veía linda con su rostro igual de rojo.

Ninguna volvió a decir algo más durante un rato , sólo limitándose a observarse sin romper el contacto en ningún momento, Haruka se percató de esto y se comenzó a sentir muy fuera de lugar así que decidió que lo mejor sería irse.

Bueno , que tengan una bonita noche – Dijo la chica inclinándose hacia ambas mujeres antes de comenzar su caminata hacia la salida del edificio siendo observada por ambas mujeres.

Hey – Inició Mei ganándose la atención de Yuzu-… ¿qué haces aquí?

Estaba cerca y decidí venir y esperarte – Yuzu acomodo un mechón de su oscuro cabello detrás de su oreja- ¿ Está mal? .

¡No! – el grito que salió de los labios de la pelinegra asusto un poco a Yuzu - …Ejemm digo no, no estuvo mal , sólo me sorprendió un poco.

Bueno te ahorre el que tuvieras que ir por mi jeje –

No me hubiera importado pasar por ti –

Lo se – Dijo Yuzu al tiempo que ponía sus ojos en blanco- sólo bromeo , veo que ese lado bromista tuyo sólo se activa por cortos períodos de tiempo.

Oh lo siento- Se disculpó cuando captó que Yuzu sólo bromeaba.

Bueno ¿vamos?- continuo Mei comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

._._._.

El camino hasta la casa de su madrastra fue largo por parte de Mei y super corto para Yuzu que sólo miraba por la ventana mientras movía ansiosamente sus manos, en su mente parecía más fácil el tener que contarle a su madre lo que había pasado , pero ahora los miedos la consumían poco a poco ¿cómo reaccionará? ¿Ume cambiaría la forma en que veía a su nieta? Yuzu sabía que su madre no sería capaz de eso ¿ o si?

Yuzu - la chica castaña saltó por la sorpresa y volteó a ver a su acompañante- …llegamos.

Oh , si ..- La mente de Yuzu era un caos y luchaba por centrarse en una sola cosa cuando intentaba hablar - …sólo dame un minuto.

Claro ..- Dijo la pelinegra que estiró su mano derecha hasta Yuzu tomando su mano , Yuzu no dudo un segundo en aferrarse a la mano de Mei.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambas estaban frente al departamento de Ume, Mei se sentía ansiosa por ver a su madrastra , no habían tenido comunicación en un par de años y ni siquiera sabía si Ume quisiera volver a verla después de lo que había pasado.

El sonido de la puerta al ser abierta se escuchó y ambas mujeres saltaron por la sorpresa y cada una por razones diferentes.

El rostro de una Ume mucho más madura, con unas cuantas arrugas en su rostro e hilos platinados en su cabello apareció detrás de la puerta sonriendo cuando reconoció al par de chicas .

Yuzu ..- Dijo Ume apresurándose a abrazar a su hija.

Hola mamá- Dijo devolviendo el saludo.

Cuando Ume fijo su rostro en Mei su sonrisa no se borró pero si parecía sorprendida de verla.

Mei ..- Dijo acercándose a ella.

Hola madre ….yo…- Mei sintió la necesidad de disculparse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Ume la abrazó con fuerza , Mei no reaccionó al instante pero si devolvió el abrazó.

Me alegra tanto verte hija mía..- Dijo aún abrazándola -….ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Yuzu sólo se quedó observando el extraño intercambio , no sabía a que se debía pero eso no importaba ahora.

Pasen están en su casa- Dijo Ume una vez que se separó de Mei.

Por cierto ¿dónde están Chris y Nelyen?- Dijo Ume cuando Yuzu y Mei se sentaron en la pequeña sala de la habitación y ella se dirigía a la cocina. Ume sabía que durante años ambas se evitaron, en especial Yuzu, ahora Mei aparecía después de años sin contacto en su casa y acompañaba a su Yuzu, eso lo convertía todo en un misterio.

Oh bueno ellos fueron a un parque a divertirse – Comentó Yuzu.

Oh que lástima, yo quería ver a mi nieta y a mi yerno – Dijo mientras traía té . El rostro de ambas chicas se contrajo un poco ante lo último.

Sí bueno, es que no podía traerla conmigo hoy , mamá- Dijo comenzando , Ume ya había tomado asiento justo frente a ambas levantando una ceja ante lo que una de sus hijas decía.

¿Por qué? – Los sentidos de Ume se agudizaron pero no cambió su rostro alegre y calmado. Sintió crecer un pequeño sentimiento de temor cuando sus hijas se miraron antes ella al mismo tiempo y arrugó un poco su rostro cuando observó a Yuzu jugar con sus manos inquietamente , sabía que su Hija estaba nerviosa.

La razón …es porque tengo que hablar contigo …- Soltó Yuzu mirándola- …Y Nelyen no puede escuchar.

Fue ahí donde el rostro de Ume cambio y su sonrisa por fin de borró , su visita viajó entre Yuzu y Mei varias veces , dio un sorbo a su té esperando que alguna siguiera hablando pero no pasó.

Ya veo ¿ es por eso que estas aquí? – Dijo dirigiendo su vista a Mei la cual sólo se limitó a asentir mientras comenzaba a tomar su té - …Adelante las escucho.

Yuzu contuvo la respiración por un largo tiempo , su cuerpo temblaba y su mente seguía siendo un caos, al cabo de un rato soltó el aire en un suspiro y mientras observaba a Ume tomar un sorbo de su Té comenzó a relatar todo lo ocurrido.

Mei pudo observar todas las facetas de su madrastra a través del rostro de Ume, de como al principio mantuvo su rostro tranquilo durante el inicio del relato , cambio a uno de asombro completo cuando Yuzu llegó a la parte crucial y rápidamente despegó su mirada de Yuzu hacia ella pero no la mantuvo mucho tiempo , después sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse pero sin soltar alguna lágrima, Mei pudo observar la lucha y el dolor reflejados en la mirada de Ume , el como comenzó a mover inquietamente su pierna izquierda al principio de manera calmada pero ahora tenía un ritmo acelerado.

…Yo sólo quiero olvidar ese capítulo de mi vida , pero cierta parte de mi aún se aferra a lo que pasó alejando a los que se preocupan por mi …- Yuzu trataba de que su voz no se quebrada al mirar a su madre-… Mi Psicóloga me dijo que para que deje ir algo así tengo que aprender a convivir con ello y ocultando las cosas no estoy dejando que eso pase.

Después de eso el silencio reinó por algunos segundos entre las tres, Ume soltó un suspiro contenido , el tic en su pierna no se había ido y sus ojos estaban tratando de concentrarse en algo más que sus hijas. Tanto Yuzu y Mei comenzaron a sacar conclusiones apresuradas cuando Ume se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y en dos rápidos pasos llegó con su hija agachándose para poder abrazarla.

Oh Yuzu ¿Por qué decidiste ocultarlo? ¿Por qué decidiste tratar de superar esto sin mi ayuda?- Dijo Ume separándose de su hija.

Creo que la respuesta más honesta es que temía mucho el que vieras a Neylen con otros ojos – Yuzu aún temblaba un poco y sus ojos estaban un poco rojos – se que es estúpido pero esa es la verdad…..

Es mi nieta, como no quererla , no importa que o como , es mi sangre y tú hija , ustedes ..- Ume tenía en su rostro esa sonrisa cálida que Yuzu había heredado mientras fijaba su vista también en Mei- Son lo más importante en mi vida.

Gracias mamá – Yuzu alzo su mano para limpiarse una lágrima que se había escapado por su ojos derecho y soltando un suspiro dijo – woah pensé que sería mucho más difícil jeje además también tenía miedo de que tu hicieras….

¡Ahora sólo falta buscar a ese bastardo y meterlo donde pertenece! – El grito que dio Ume fue lo suficientemente alto para que ambas chicas saltaran de su asiento.

..jejeje bueno que hicieras eso precisamente – A pesar de las lágrimas en sus ojos Yuzu soltó una ligera risa con lo que su madre había dicho, y al cabo de un rato Ume también comenzó a reír un poco. La mujer mayor había conseguido el aligerar un poco el ambiente aunque su corazón aún se sentía abatido por lo que le había pasado a su hija , sabía que no sería bueno si comenzaba a preguntar cosas a su hija si esta no quería contárselo, así que mejor esperaría a que ella misma lo hiciera.

Mientras tanto Mei se mantenía pérdida en sus pensamientos , Ume parecía haber tomado la noticia bastante calmada aunque seguramente era para no poner más cargas sobre su hija, Mei sonrió para ella misma al darse cuenta que Yuzu se veía mucho más relajada que al inicio y esa sola idea despertaba en ella un sentimiento cálido en su pecho.

Inconscientemente colocó su mano sobre la de Yuzu , la chica castaña rápidamente entrelazó sus dedos con Mei sin dejar su acalorada charla/ discusión con Ume sobre querer ir en busca de la persona que dañó a su bebé.

Ume pudo observar el movimiento que La chica de cabello negro había hecho y como Yuzu respondió automáticamente a eso.

Mei ..- Ume llamó a su hijastra y llevándose toda la atención de Mei.

Dime , madre –

Gracias por estar junto a Yuzu en esos difíciles momentos – ambas chicas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas y se vieron mutuamente durante un milisegundos .

Bueno….yo..-

A mi yerno y a ti les debo el haber cuidado a mi bebé y a mi nieta – Continuó Ume, en su mirada había puro agradecimiento y algunas lágrimas de impotencia – Gracias …¿Fue esto lo que las volvió a unir? Pensé que ustedes vivirían el resto de sus vidas peleadas .

Madre …Creo que te has confundido – Mei comenzó a sentir una ligera molestia en su estómago ¿ Impotencia tal vez?.

¿Enserio? ..- Ume se sonrojó un poco por haber sacado conclusiones apresuradas. - .¡Oh por Dios! Que vergüenza jeje Si no es por eso ¿ cómo es que ..?

Yuzu no tenía planeado hablar de otra cosa que no fuera su pasado y comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa con la curiosidad de su madre pero ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿debería hablarle sobre "eso" en este momento? , Yuzu sabía que las cosas con Mei aún no tenía nada sólido , o eso pensaba , entonces ¿ Sería bueno hablar sobre "ese" pasado a su madre? Su rostro giró y se dio cuenta que Mei estaba en la misma situación pero sabía que la chica pelinegra no diría nada aunque su vida dependiera de eso , dejándola a ella con el bastón del liderazgo para saber cual pieza mover y cual no.

Las Neuronas de Yuzu luchaban por ordenar sus ideas y saber que debería hacer y después de un largo rato de silencio , Yuzu llegó a la conclusión de que había llegado a la casa de su madre para decirle TODA la verdad y más ahora que planeaba que lo suyo con Mei despegará otra vez ¿ que mejor momento que este? ¿ verdad? …..¿Verdad?.

Mamá….- Dijo por fin y dando una última mirada a Mei logró tomar un poco de valor - hay algo más que me gustaría contarte…

Oh ¿ hay más? – Ume se sorprendió un poco por la seriedad de su Hija pero no dijo nada y sólo regresó a donde estaba sentada anteriormente.

Si, y no se como te vayas a tomar lo que te voy a decir ..- Los nervios volvieron más fuertes y sintió que su voz caería en volumen - …Se que soy Joven y puedo no saber algunas cosas …amm.. y más ahora con Nelyen….tu sabes tengo que ser un buen ejemplo y darle una buena crianza…. Jeje… amm…esto ya tiene un tiempo que pasó y …pues….

Yuzu….¿ No estas embarazada otra vez? ¿ o si? – Ume había interrumpido a su hija por que no Escuchaba muy claro lo que decía y la sorpresa la golpeó , con lo poco que alcanzó a escuchar es que llegó a esa conclusión , no sabía si había captado bien o se estaba apresurando otra vez.

¿¡QUE!? ¡NO! –

Oh vale , podrías hablar más alto y más claro entonces – Dijo Ume observando como su Hija se convertía en un tomate completo , su sonrisa creció hasta convertir su rostro en uno Juguetón - Además ¿ porque no? Chris es un hombre muy apuesto y creo que sería un nieto muy lindo.

¡mamá! – Yuzu parecía luchar contra dos tipos de vergüenzas en su rostro.

¿No has pensado darle un hermanito o hermanita a Neylen? – A pesar de que Ume sólo estaba molestando a su hija para aliviar un poco el ambiente en el que se encontraban , había un poco de verdad en sus palabras , quería conocer otro nieto y la única para ese trabajo era Yuzu.

Ume entre algunas risas observó a Mei que aún parecía incómoda con todo lo que pasaba y no dejaba de acariciar la espalda de Yuzu en consolación , en su cabeza siempre se preguntó como sería un nieto de su hijastra ¿Tendría los ojos violetas igual que su madre? ¿si tendría su carácter o su porte? ¿ o si algún día sería posible que Mei tuviera un hijo? Muy en el fondo sabía que eso no podía ser posible ¿ verdad?.

Mamá por favor , escucha - Suplicó Yuzu y trajo a su madre de sus pensamientos y dejando aún lado sus ganas de seguir molestando a su hija se acomodó en su asiento y regresó a su rostro calmado de siempre , haciendo un gesto con su mano a su hija para que está continuara hablando.

Chris y yo , terminamos- Dijo por fin causando que Ume abriera grandemente sus ojos por la sorpresa.

Oh vaya , eso es algo que ciertamente no me esperaba- Ume sintió un tirón en su corazón, sintió la culpa comenzar a crecer en ella por las bromas- Lo lamento mucho Hija.

Esta bien, Creo que de cierta forma sabía que no duraría , además…- Yuzu mantuvo silencio manteniendo a su pobre madre en agonía por lo que diría- hay alguien a quien estoy viendo justo ahora.

Y ahí estaba , lo había dicho y sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

Ya veo – Fue todo lo que dijo Ume – y con esta persona ¿eres feliz? ¿ Lo conozco?

La sonrisa tímida que se le escapó a su hija y ese brillo en sus ojos le dio la respuesta que esperaba, sonrió al reconocer la misma sonrisa de su difunto ex esposo cuando apenas solían comenzar a salir. Su curiosidad sólo aumentó y antes de comenzar a bombardear a su hija con preguntas observó como Yuzu aún con su mirada risueña giró levemente su rostro hacia Mei quien también la estaba mirando de la misma manera, y aunque el intercambio entre las chicas fue corto Ume pudo captarlo y su rostro se arrugó sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Si – Fue la respuesta algo tardía de Yuzu tras romper el contacto visual que tenía con Mei- siento que por fin puedo llegar a ser feliz , mamá.

¿quién es? – El tono de Ume cambió y pasó de ser cálido a ser un poco frío. – Yuzu ..

Madre ¿estas bien? – y por primera vez Mei participó en la conversación – Estas temblando.

Estoy bien , sólo necesito saber con quien esta saliendo mi hija jeje – Dijo bebiendo un poco del Té ya olvidado – Yuzu ..por favor dime .

Primero quiero que sepas que independientemente de lo que diga , no tiene que cambiar nada entre nosotras – Ume no sabía dónde mirar , había sacado suposiciones erróneas durante toda la charla así que trató de no hacerlo esta vez pero cuando observó a Yuzu tomar suavemente la mano de Mei fue que se comenzó a desmoronar por dentro – la persona con la que me estoy viendo …es Mei.

._._.

Y? que les pareció? Jeje trate de poner mi mayor refuerzo en este capítulo y espero les gustará.

Así que hagan sus apuestas a que creen que pasará?

Por último de ahora y hasta que acabe el fic trataré de responder algunas cosas que me dejen en comentario , cualquier cosas que quieran saber sobre la historia o sobre mi jjaja .

Así que comencemos

 **ALEXA 007** : Pues trato de mantener lo más que pueda a los personajes pero con la diferencia que han pasado por cosas a través de los años y eso cambia a las personas , lo segundo es que esta historia no es continuación del "final" del manga , es lo que hubiera pasado desde el capítulo 36 del manga así que ahora que todos sabemos como acabó pues si se podría considerar una historia alterna jeje

Gracias por leer y espero actualizar pronto


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos , estoy vivo aún. Jaja lamento profundamente el mantenerlos esperando, la vida me ha mantenido de aquí para allá , ando buscando trabajo y nada más ayer me batearon de dos entrevistas , pero no hay pedo la vida sigue jaja pero al fin aquí tiene la actualización.

Espero y no se sorprendan mucho por Ume en este capítulo , cualquier duda pueden preguntarme al privado o dejando un Reviews

 **Oh por cierto!** Ando escribiendo lo que podría ser una nueva historia sobre Citrus, aún no he acabado pero no se si debería postearlo o esperar acabar con este primero.

Declaro Citrus **NO** me pertenece , es propiedad de Saburouta y está historia es meramente por entretenimiento y para alimentar mi obsesión por la pareja.

Si ven algún error de ortografía me disculpan , escribo desde mi celular jeje

Sin más nos leemos abajo

._._._.

El insistente sonido del timbre se estaba convirtiendo en algo imposible de ignorar , sabía que su sueño había sido perturbado hace mucho y no conseguiría retomarlo, Mei lanzó un gemido al aire mientras estiraba su brazo derecho intentando encontrar algo de ropa sobre la desecha cama fallando en el intento y sintiendo como sus músculos dolían por el esfuerzo.

Mei suspiró y levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo con un poco de resistencia hasta lograr sentarse, frotó el puente que une sus ojos en un intento por que su vista se aclarase volviendo a Gemir molesta por el sonido del timbre una vez más.

Después de visualizar su ropa interior y una camisa holgada sobre el suelo del departamento, Mei pensó que sería buena idea colocárselas sin nada más. Una vez que se puso la prenda se dispuso a atender a quien fuera que intentaba matar al botón del timbre .

Después de gritar levemente un " ya voy" para que la persona al otro lado de la puerta dejará en paz su timbre , la chica de cabello negro caminó lentamente hasta su puerta abriéndola sin ninguna delicadeza.

Lo primero que encontró al otro lado de su puerta fueron un par de ojos esmeraldas llenos de preocupación, ella conocía esos ojos, ese tono de esmeralda sólo se comparaba con el de una persona más pero aunque el esmeralda fuera idéntico Mei podía notar como los ojos que estaban frente a ella en ese momento tenían un tono más oscuro.

Madre – Decir que Mei estaba sorprendida sería poco. Hace cuando tiempo que no veía a su madre ¿2, 3 años?

Mei – Después de que Ume escaneara a mei de pies a cabeza sus ojos se humedecieron un poco. Mei pudo observar que sostenía un par de bolsas de compras en sus manos y vestía una gran chamarra de color gris con capucha blanca y muy peluda , unos jeans negros y botines blancos , Un atuendo muy obvio considerando la época del año en la que se encontraban.

¿qué haces aquí? – Mei no intentaba ser grosera pero sólo tenía curiosidad por saber el porque su Madrastra estaba en la puerta de su apartamento después de tanto tiempo.

Vine a verte , Mei- Ume le dio su típica sonrisa cálida, Mei sintió esa calidez comenzar a llenar su corazón y como lo había extrañado- aunque no sabía si te encontraría esta vez …. ¿Puedo?

Mei contempló a su madre durante unos segundo antes de hacerse a un lado para permitirle a la mujer mayor entrar y fue en ese momento que Mei recordó como se encontraba ella y su departamento en ese momento era un desastre.

¡Oh por Dios! – Dijo Mei intentando cubrir su cuerpo – Me disculpo por mi apariencia realmente no esperaba visita.

Oh no te preocupes por eso – Dijo Ume dulcemente entrando al departamento.

Ume podía ver el deplorable estado del departamento, había una diversidad de objetos tirados desde latas de comida hasta ropa, Ume arrugó su rostro un poco , Mei no era de las personas que le gustará vivir entre el desorden y eso aumentó mucho su preocupación.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo , estas delgada ¿Has comido bien? – Dijo Ume al tiempo que quitaba su chamarra y la colocaba sobre un sillón de la sala principal.

Yo …he estado comiendo un poco , madre- Decía recogiendo diversos objetos del suelo en un intento por mejorar el estado de su apartamento.

Bueno pero Si no te molesta ¿Puedo ocupar tu cocina? Traje algunos ingredientes para hacer algo rico- Ume levantó ambos brazos con las bolsas agitándolas.

Mei simplemente asintió en respuesta viendo como Ume ingresaba a su cocina, la pelinegra se limitó a conservarla mientras muchos recuerdos llegaban a su mente, hace mucho tiempo no veía a su Madrastra y ni siquiera recordaba el porque se había ido del departamento de Ume el porque había dejado de visitarla pese a que lo había prometido, sintió la culpa comenzar a crecer en su interior y la necesidad de algo para calmarla. Comenzó a caminar hacia el basurero arrojando la basura que había recolectado , sintiendo que su vestimenta no era adecuada camino a su habitación en busca de algo más decente para vestir.

Al entrar comenzó a recoger alguna ropa tirada en el suelo y basura. Y fue cuando se encontró con una ropa interior de color rojo , Mei rápidamente pensó que esa ropa no era suya , toda su ropa interior siempre era oscura y ahí sus ojos se abrieron cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

Oh mierda – Dijo y se dirigió hacia la deshecha cama revolviéndola sin encontrar a nadie en ella.

" _Mierda, mierda, mierda" -_ Pensó tomando una toalla mientras salía de la habitación.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el inicio del pasillo dos ruidos llegaron a sus oídos, uno era un grito de sorpresa y el otro algún objeto que había impactado en el suelo , esto la hizo aumentar su paso a través del pasillo, Mei sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cara dejándola pálida cuando llegó a la pequeña sala que conecta con su cocina.

Mei ¡¿quién es ella?! – la voz familiar de La chica frente a Mei llegó a sus delicados oídos , Mei observó a su Madrastra tratando de cubrir sus ojos con lo que parecía ser una bolsa de plástico blanca. – ¿Me estas escuchando , Mei?

Mei suspiró y rápidamente camino hasta la rubia cubriéndola con la toalla, observó también como Ume había caminado rápidamente hasta la cocina.

Primero cúbrete – Mei sentía la parte frontal de vi cabeza comenzar a doler.

No me has respondido- Continuó - ¿Me estas engañando?

Mei arrugó su rostro y en un movimiento rápido se acercó a la chica que trataba de intimidarla con su mirada pero no lo iba a lograr.

¿De que estas hablando? – La mirada de Mei cambio haciendo que la chica temblar y flaquear su mirada- Primero que nada: tu y yo no somos nada , Segundo: odio que me reclamen por estupideces , Tercero : es mi madre y ella puede venir cuando ella quiera , lo que significa que tienes que andar vestida apropiadamente delante de ella de ahora en adelante ¿ quedó claro , Nemoto-san?

La rubia mantuvo su mirada retadora durante unos segundos antes de bufar algunas palabras inentendibles , girar su cuerpo y desaparecer en dirección a la habitación.

La chica de cabello negro sólo la observó irse ¿ cómo había dejado que esto pasará? ¿ como pudo olvidar que no estaba sola en su departamento?. Sintió gruñir su estómago cuando sintió el débil pero delicioso olor que comenzaba a filtrarse en el aire, recordándole que su madre aún seguía aquí y había sido rápida en preparar lo que sea que estuviera cocinando , cuando volteó en dirección a donde la mujer de cabello corto se había ido , la encontró parada a un par de metros observando la.

Entonces ¿es cierto? Todas esas cosas que he escuchado de ti ¿ son ciertas, Mei?- A pesar de que el tono de voz de Ume seguía siendo suave y calmado su expresión había cambiado a una más sería.

Mei sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la columna al ver a su madre así, y su corazón comenzó a bombear fuertemente por los nervios , no recordaba haber visto a Ume así antes, la chica menor sintió que sus piernas amenazaban con dejarla caer en cualquier momento , Sentía la adrenalina que alguien siente cuando sus padres los atrapan haciendo algo que no debían.

No se ¿que has escuchado? – Su voz salió tan suave que parecía un susurro.

Oh bueno , que te has descuidado de todo , tus estudios , tus amigos, tu trabajo , de ti misma – Comenzó a enumerar cada punto con sus dedos hasta caer en un tono muy sarcástico - …que estas usando cosas raras en ti…..Oh y que te estabas enrollando con mujeres mayores.

Mei no sabía que contestar , evitaba la mirada de Ume como cualquier niño que está siendo regañado.

Mei por favor , háblame- Suplicó la chica mejor acercando su cuerpo al de Mei.

No tienes que pasar por esto – Ume colocó suavemente su mano sobre la barbilla de Mei intentando que levantara su mirada- ..podemos ayudarte, no me importa por que estés haciendo todo esto pero podemos buscar un Psicólogo que te ayude a dejarlo , regresaras a tus estudios, tu trabajo ,te podrás casar y recuperar tu vida.

Mei arrugó su rostro y sintió crecer enojo en su interior ¿dejarlo? Ella puede hacerlo cuando ella quiera , no necesita ayuda para eso, cuando por fin se atrevió a ver a los ojos a Ume vio esos esmeraldas tan preocupados, le recordó a los ojos que ella trataba de olvidar y su ira creció.

No – Dijo golpeando bruscamente la mano de Ume- no necesito ayuda …Vete.

Mei – La cara de sorpresa de la mujer mayor era muy evidente- …Mei por favor..

¡VETE! – Gritó asustando a Ume- No me importa quien te haya dicho todo eso pero yo puedo dejarlo cuando yo quiera , no necesito ayuda…

Pero Mei …-

¡VETE! – Mei se sentía dolida, el insistente ardor en su pecho aumentaba y un nudo comenzaban a formarse en su garganta- Sólo vete por favor, madre.

Ume comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas, volteando su cuerpo se encaminó en busca de sus cosas en la misma sala en la que se encontraban para después caminar hacia la salida pero se detuvo frente a la entrada del pasillo.

Sólo recuerda, Mei …- la voz de Ume era suave y temblorosa- No me importa quien seas , tu siempre serás mi hija y siempre te amaré..- Dijo saliendo de la sala.

Mei no se movió hasta que escuchó la puerta de su apartamento cerrarse, el fuerte olor de la comida se extendía en el departamento, su enojo comenzó a disminuir y la culpa se abría pasó por ella.

" _¿Qué he hecho?" - ….._

 _._._._._

¡¿Qué!?- Soltó la mujer mayor en la habitación regresando a Mei de su recuerdo.

Mamá …-

¡ESTÁN LOCAS! – Ume alzó la voz levantándose de donde estaba sentada- Yuzu ustedes son hermanas.

Técnicamente sólo somos familia política , no llevamos la misma sangre- Yuzu por inercia se levantó imitando la misma postura que tenía su madre.

Da igual, Yuzu, ustedes no…- Ume dirigió su mirada a Mei que parecía estar un poco asustada por la situación.

Madre por favor escucha , Yo amo a Mei, siempre la he amado – Soltó y Mei sintió una corriente atravesar su columna con las palabras que Yuzu había dicho , sintió su cara arder sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

¿No crees que estas simplemente dejándote llevar? – Ume lanzó un suspiro de frustración, no podía negar que no le molestaba que a su hija le gusten las mujeres, ¿pero de todas porque su hermana? …bueno…hermanastra.

Claro que no ,creo que hemos pasado por mucho para llegar hasta donde estamos y me he dado cuenta que …hemos cometido errores y hemos perdido mucho tiempo- Yuzu evitaba que una sonrisa amarga se formara en sus labios cuando todos los recuerdos acumulados a través de los años comenzaron a filtrarse en sus pensamientos.

…..¿han pasado por mucho? – Repitió la mujer mayor, su vista viaja de su hija mayor a su hija menor que seguía sin decir nada , limitándose a observar la situación - ..Dios …¿ cuanto tiempo llevan haciendo esto?.

Yuzu no respondió, insegura de si debía responder a eso o no , Sentía la carga en su hombro hacerse más grande y pesada ya que Mei parecía no querer participar en la conversación.

Desde el inicio ..- y tras unos segundos de silencio se escuchó una voz débil , parecía un susurro pero ambas chicas mayores sabían que provenía de Mei.

¿a qué te refieres? – Ume se mordía la parte interna de labios intentando controlar sus emociones.

Bueno ….yo la bese esa noche en que nos conocimos – Dijo la pelinegra no pensando muy bien en lo que eso podía significar ante Ume.

¡¿tú que?! – Ume avanzó dos pasos alzando un poco la voz y pisando fuertemente el suelo , Tanto Yuzu como Mei se asustaron un poco.

No , espera mamá , Mei no me obligó a nada – Yuzu sabía que su madre sería incapaz de hacerle daño a una persona pero por instinto se había puesto entre ambas , evitando que Ume siguiera avanzando hacia Mei.

¿No estas escuchando? Mei dijo que…- Los pensamientos de Ume eran un caos, recuerdos viejos se mezclaban entre la información que estaba recibiendo , tanto de lo sucedido con Yuzu como …esto.

Al principio lo era – comenzó Mei llamando la atención de ambas mujeres –en ese momento sólo trataba de hacer que se callara y con el tiempo me gustó que con eso podía tener cierto control sobre ella, pero después... no pude evitar que se formara un sentimiento más allá de lo fraternal.

El silencio volvió a reinar en aquella sala y Ume sentía su enojo comenzar a bajar dando paso a la confusión .

¿En por eso que te fuiste? –Preguntó a su Hija, Yuzu pudo ver que los ojos de Ume eran cristalinos pero no había lágrimas , la ex rubia sólo asintió en respuesta -….ya veo ….¿fue esta la verdadera razón por la que no te casaste? ..- Ahora a la pelinegra.

Al igual que su hermanastra sólo se limitó a asentir provocando una pequeña risa sarcástica en Ume.

" _Ahora todo encaja" –_ Ume sintió sus piernas temblar y tornarse débiles, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás hasta que sus pantorrillas tocaron el sillón donde antes estaba sentada , dejándose caer en él mientras sostenía ambas manos cubriendo su rostro – _"Como no lo pude ver antes ¿ tan mala madre soy como para no notarlo? ¿fui tan descuidada con ambas y ahora lo estoy pagando?"._

Mamá…-El corazón de ambas chicas dolía por ver a su madre , sabían que podía tomárselo a mal considerando el tipo de relación que tenían ante la sociedad.

Yuzu..- Dijo levantando su rostro después de algunos minutos- No me molesta que te gusten las chicas, es sólo que …Creo que es demasiada información para mi pequeño cerebro y creo que necesito tiempo para procesarlo.

Nosotras entendemos , no queríamos lastimarte pero supongo que al final si no hicimos – Comentó Mei suspirando al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se colocaba al lado de Yuzu , ambas sabían que era hora de irse- ..lo siento mucho, madre.

Yuzu se acercó a su madre inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante para darle un suave beso en su mejilla mientras Mei hacia una pequeña reverencia detrás de ella.

Nos vemos luego, mamá-

Ume se quedó ahí escuchando como sus hijas abandonaban su departamento , volvió a suspirar mientras recostaba completamente su cuerpo en el sillón, los pensamientos que estaba teniendo en ese momento eran muy variados , enojo , confusión y miedo, tratando de encontrar algún causante de su enojo pero entre más buscaba más se daba cuenta que no había razón para no apoyarlas , son sus hijas y ella quería verlas felices pero eso no significa que no sería raro ahora verlas como una pareja.

Si tan sólo estuvieras aquí, tu sabrías que decir en estas situaciones – Susurró al tiempo que sus ojos enfocaban un pequeño cuadro en una repisa, donde estaba ella con una pequeña Yuzu subida en los hombros de su ex esposo- . me pregunto que es lo que le dirías tú…ayúdame.

._._._.

Una vez que las puertas se cerraron ambas chicas tenían un dolor agudo en su pecho y sentían la boca seca.

Creo que sobre cargamos mucho a nuestra madre , Yuzu- Dijo una vez que ambas se acercaban al auto de Mei.

Creo que tienes razón, pero era ahora o nunca, además no quiero mentir ni esconder …lo que sea que se este formando entre nosotras , pero sabes creo que entiendo a mamá y se que dejarla sola hará que ella pueda digerir todo mejor pero no puedo evitar sentirme rara respecto a eso.

Yo entiendo tu punto ….¿tienes miedo? – Preguntó Mei una vez que ambas estaban dentro del auto.

creo que si , un poco jeje – Dijo soltando una risa – … raro ¿no crees?.

Si un poco , normalmente era yo la que tenía miedo de estas cosas – Mei sonrío clavando sus ojos en Yuzu, deleitándose con ese color místico y único que poseía, la mano de Mei buscó la de Yuzu y ambas suspiraron de alivio cuando se entrelazaron.

Es cierto , supongo que ambas cambiamos de lugares durante estos años – dijo sonriendo y acercando su rostro a Mei juntando sus frentes , se quedaron así durante unos segundo , disfrutando de la compañía.

Creo que debemos ir a buscar a Neylen y Chris – Mei mentiría si dijera que quería separarse de Yuzu .

Si tienes razón- Dijo Yuzu separándose sólo un poco , a pesar del dolor que sentía por herir a su madre su cuerpo se negaba a perder el calor del cuerpo ajeno y por reflejo tocó a Mei en su mejilla con la mano , acariciando la zona sin dejar de verse a los ojos.

Mei sintió su cuerpo comenzar a temblar de emoción, Sentía la cara arder y la temperatura del auto comenzó a subir ¿ si era el auto , verdad?.

Sus cuerpos Se sentían en un especie de trance del que ninguna quería escapar, Sin poder evitarlo Yuzu acercó su rostro en busca de los labios ajenos que lucían irresistibles a ella.

Mei cerró sus ojos cuando sintió que sus alientos se mezclaron y cuando sus labios se tocaron ambas soltaron un pequeño gemido, ese beso ..con ese beso Mei sintió que tocó el cielo. Sintiendo una corriente eléctrica atravesar su columna , Mei trató de no soltar un gemido pero fue inútil y en el momento en el abrió su boca la lengua de Yuzu la invadió profundizando el beso.

Y fue ahí cuando todo lo que las rodeaba comenzó a desaparecer lentamente de la mente de ambas chicas, sólo eran ellas dos en ese momento, el sabor de los labios ajenos desencadenaban recuerdos que ambas creían haber perdido, Si Mei no hubiera estado sentada sus piernas probablemente la habrían dejado caer , y a pesar de todo Mei intento con todas sus fuerzas mantener su mente clara y en control porque al parecer a Yuzu ya no le importaba, pero a medida que el mar de emociones y sensaciones placenteras la atravesaba sentía que perdería la batalla tarde o temprano .

Cuando sus pulmones exigieron el vital oxígeno para vivir ambas se separaron jadeando de aquel beso, mirándose a los ojos y sintiendo sus corazones bombear la sangre de manera errática. Yuzu se inclinó un poco hacia delante buscando el contacto una vez más, pero la pelinegra desvío su rostro hasta arriba besando la frente de Yuzu y despertando a la ex rubia de su trance.

Creo que debemos ir ya , Yuzu- Dijo Mei , esperando la aprobación de la chica junto a ella para quitar su mirada.

Yuzu tenía sus ojos abiertos y sus mejillas rojas , cuando por fin pudo controlar sus acciones se alejó sentándose correctamente en el asiento del copiloto, susurrando un leve "si" a Mei y aún sintiendo su corazón correr a mil por hora observó como Mei Presionó el botón de encendido del auto , el motor rugió suavemente mientras Mei ponía la palanca de velocidades en primera dando marcha hacia su destino.

._._.

que les pareció?

Espero les haya gustado jeje y gracias a los que esperan pacientemente a que actualice , son los mejor.

Ahora contestaré algunos comentarios:

 **Jesnie254** : OMG! No sabía que mi historia anda en grupos de whats! Que emoción, no pensé que llegaría a ser compartida así, me alegra que te guste, saludos!

 **Eikaros** : Aún me queda por exprimir de esta historia ,sólo que mi vida me mantiene aveces moviéndome de un lugar a otro así que aunque sea tarde pero actualizaré, lamentó mantenerte esperando, saludos.

 **ShadowPena9** : Trato de contar la historia a través de FlashBacks pero no se si hacer uno que se centre completamente en el pasado tanto de Mei como de Yuzu , no se que dice el público?:v

Una vez más gracias a las personas que comentan , me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

También estoy pensando en abrir una página en Facebook para postear los capítulos cuando los suba , que piensan?

Nos leemos hasta la próxima.


	14. Anuncio

Hola a todos, me disculpo si esto no es lo que esperaban , sentí la necesidad de comunicarles esto y por eso he escrito este pequeño anuncio que espero pueden leer y comprender, se que llevo varios meses de no actualizar pero quiero aclarar que no dejaré tirada la historia.

Sólo que muchas cosas comenzaron a ocurrir en mi vida, búsquedas y bateos de varios trabajos, problemas a nivel personal y ahora estoy fuera de mi país , me siento un poco mal de salud también y destrozado emocionalmente aunque este pasando por momentos felices con familiares, a raíz de eso no he encontrado la inspiración para acabar de escribir el capítulo.

Así que pido disculpas por tenerlos esperando mucho tiempo y agradezco a las personas que aún así se mantienen pendientes de mi historia, la buena noticia es que no me iré sólo les pido un poco más de paciencia

Una vez más lo siento mucho….ah y otra cosa , es que he creado una página en Fb por si les interesa, por ahí podrían mandarme mensajes de manera más directa y si quieren postear cosas pues también pueden hacerlo les dejaré el enlace aquí sólo deben quitar los espacios y listo .

www. facebook RukiaJr-Chan-2289372911126027/

Sin más nos leemos en el futuro y esta vez si con un capítulo nuevo.


End file.
